The Neglected Garden
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?(Fem!Hiro)
1. Chapter 1

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Eleven years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **Note:** ***I have decided to post this fic here temporarily to see if anyone likes it. Warning: this is an angsty fic. So, if you don't like it, you can stop reading it and leave.***

 **-oOo-**

Hiro felt the familiar cool handcuffs lock around her wrist before she was shoved roughly into the police car. Being arrested again for betting on bot fights.

"I thought she was a boy with her hood up and the way she was dressed during the bot fight," One cop said.

"It's a pity that kids these days are being criminals," The other cop said.

"Tell me about it. This one is no exception," His partner had said. Hiro could only grumble in response as the car pulls out from the alley she was in before the ambush of cops.

"I can hear you," she grumbled at the two. But they just shrugged and kept on talking as if Hiro wasn't there to hear them chat about her and her choices.

Before she knew it, she was standing before the judge to hear what he has to say about her fate just twelve hours later without sleep.

" Let's see. Arrested five times for betting on bot fights previously. Broke her parole terms more than once. All have been either paroled or dismissed. How does the defendant plea this time?" He asked impatiently as he puts down her file.

She grumbled the familiar words in the courtroom, "Not guilty."

Her lawyer straightened himself and said confidently, " Your honor. She is a minor and has no previous violent arrests. We are asking for leniency your honor."

"Yes, she has no prior violent arrest. But she has convictions and broke her parole terms before." The prosecutor said sharply. "Who knows what she will do next time."

"She just found out that she might have a relapse with her condition." Her lawyer said. Hiro growled at him in response. She hated that he just played the health card for sympathy.

"This is just an attempt for leniency!" The prosecutor scoffed.

The judge silenced the woman, "I will decide things from here, Mrs. Delany." He he turned to Hiro, "Young lady. You need to get your act together for both you and your aunt's sake. Which is why you will be asked to move to a suburban area for the duration of the summer by the end of this week. Hopefully three months of not being able to go bot fighting will knock some sense into your mind. If you get arrested again both here or in your designated area, you will be sentenced to jail for rebellion. I wish you for the best. This meeting is adjourned."

"I highly doubt that." Hiro heard the prosecutor snorted as she gathers her papers and left.

The judge knocked his gavel and everyone moved to leave the courtroom while Aunt Cass came up to the front.

"Are you ok?" She asked her niece out of worry.

"I'm fine," She shrugged.

"Then what were you thinking!? And is that another piercing!?" Her Aunt shouted to Hiro's new additions.

Hiro had a small ring in her mouth that she got last night, but it wasn't the first. An ear cuff on her right ear and several lobe piercings on each ear. All of them were pretty small, but noticeable.

" It's nothing," She shrugged.

"It is something to me. Oh, sweetie. What am I going to do with you?" Aunt Cass groaned as she hugged her niece.

"Sorry about the piercing and the fact that we have to move," Hiro genuinely apologized.

"No. I have a business to run. I can't just shut the place down and move," Aunt Cass groaned in frustration.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked as they both leave the courtroom.

"Well, I found a way to send you to a suburban area," Aunt Cass said. "But I know if you're not going to like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got into contact with Tadashi," Aunt Cass confessed.

Hiro looked at her aunt and said the one thought in her mind, " No!" She walked ahead of Aunt Cass, just wanting to go home now more than anything so she could ignore her aunt.

"Give this a chance, Hiro. He wants to help."

"Gee. Maybe he should have offered to help thirteen years ago," Hiro scoffed.

"You two were in difficult positions at the time. It was the adoption agency's fault. Things have changed since then." Cass tried to convince her niece.

"You are not doing this to me!" Hiro snapped as she turned around to face her aunt.

"Yes, I can and I will. This will be good for you and besides this is our only option."

Without saying anything else, Hiro stomped away and only thought about one thing, to go home and pretended that her life was not about to be ruined by seeing her brother again.

 **-oOo-**

Hiro tossed and turned in her sleep. She had been trying to sleep to make up for the lack of it when she was behind the bars. But nevertheless, she woke up in her huge but messy room and heard some people talking downstairs. It sounded like Aunt Cass and her lawyer, Errol. Hiro would make jokes about them by saying Casserole when she was little. Now, whenever she heard them talking, they were just talking about Hiro and her troubles.

She went over to the stairs and sat on one of them as she listened to their talk.

"I'm glad we could work out the deal. I was so worried that Hiro was going to be sent to juvenile prison this time," She heard Aunt Cass said.

"We're not out of the woods. She has to cooperate and be serious about it this time." Errol stated. "It's a good thing that her brother is living in a suburban area."

"I'm worried about her. She used to be such a happy and brilliant little girl. She built her first hover board when she was eight! Now she barely talks to me. She's constantly in trouble. I don't know what to do with her anymore. Especially when we found out about the….," she could hear aunt choked.

Hiro felt her heart ached when she heard about this. She never asked to hurt her aunt like this, but she did and she couldn't change that.

"Cass, I know this is hard for you, but it's harder on her. All we can do right now is to make sure she will be safe and out of trouble," Errol told her, trying to comfort the crying woman.

"I know. I just want her to happy again. I just want that little girl again," Cass said between her cry.

"I don't think you can, Aunt Cass," Hiro mumbled to herself as she went back to her room and laid down on her bed. "How can I revive someone who's already dead inside?"

 **-oOo-**

Hiro stood at the door of the train, waiting for her aunt. After a few moments, Aunt Cass came back in time to give her some gummy bears as a snack for the trip along with a goodbye hug before the train door closed and the train started to pull out of the station.

As Cass disappeared from her sight, Hiro could remember the words she said before they left for the train station earlier that morning.

"Hiro.," Cass began, "I know you've been angry and sad for such a long time. You didn't deserve all those things that had happened to you. But you are more than what life has thrown at you and I hope that you will be able to overcome your inner demons and will be happy again. Please give you brother a chance before you make any decisions on how you feel about him. Make sure you eat well and take your medications. Always remember that I love you so much, okay?"

Hiro put that thought aside as she looked out the window and took a nap as San Fransokyo disappeared from her vision and her journey began against her own will.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note:** **This is the story I adopted from Adazula with the same title. The first three chapters are originally from Adazula, but have gone through some editing from me. I really love this story and decided to adopt it so this story would be completed. Basically, this story is about how the Hamada siblings will fix their broken relationship after losing contact to each other. Especially when young Tadashi blamed little Hiro as the cause of their parents' death. Let's see how I will finish this story~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Eleven years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 2**

Hiro fell asleep throughout most of the journey. By the time she woke up, she realized that she was nearing her destination to make the switch to a smaller line to where Tadashi's town was.

She was thinking about skipping the station and went to somewhere far away. So she didn't have to deal with her brother. But then again, she really wouldn't want to make Aunt Cass more worried than she already had. For the very least, she did kind of owe her for all the troubles she's caused over the years.

She got up from her seat and pulled down her duffle bag from the overhang storage space and made her way to the train door as the train was nearing her destination. The train she transferred to was much smaller and slower. And the train ride was much shorter. It was only a few stops before it reached the station.

She looked around after the train finally reached her destination and got out from the train. The station was small. Really small. Unlike the San Fransokyo Central Station, this station only had a few benches for sitting with a ticket and information booth. As well as a couple vending machines and a coffee shop.

Hiro slumped down into one of the benches after seeing that the station was practically empty. She honestly didn't care that her brother wasn't there. She'd rather savoured the last few minutes of her freedom anyway. That was until she heard some people came in.

"Do you think her train has passed by yet?" a woman's voice she heard.

"It just came by. I hope Hiromi didn't miss her stop," a man answered her.

Hiro rolled her eyes at this. Hiromi was her birth name. Only she wasn't called that on a normal basis except during formal procedures. She really hated it if people call her Hiromi. She only tolerated if the person who called her birth name didn't know about that.

She figured she had to give herself away at some point, so she stood up and called the man, "Tadashi?"

The couple turned to look at her. Tadashi had really grown since she last saw him about eleven years ago. He was tall and lean with a sharp jaw ine like their dad's. He was wearing skinny jeans with a blazer and cardigan over his shirt.

She couldn't believe how he looked like now. Then again she had changed too which was why the two of them were in shock upon seeing each other's appearances. The only difference was that Hiro didn't show it on her face. Although something about him made Hiro felt uneasy. She just didn't know why.

The lady that was standing beside Tadashi must be his wife. Of course, she would have known ahead of time if he even bothered to contact her. Either way, she looked pretty with the long blonde hair and tall frame.

"Hiromi?" He asked.

"Yep," she confirmed with a shrug and rolled her eyes.

He came up to her and he had this look on his face as if he was trying to figure out what the hell to say. Though Hiro wasn't really that interested.

"You look... different," was all he could say. Hiro knew it wasn't exactly a compliment. Well, with her messy short hair and piercings, there was no way he would compliment her.. What was he expecting? A little angel?

"Thanks," She snorted. "Can we go now?"

" Uh, yeah, sure. Do you want me to carry your bag?" He offered.

"I can handle it," she immediately responded as she headed toward the exit of the train station ahead of him and his wife with her bag in her hand.

They hopped into the couple's car and drove off to where they were living.

"I'm sorry it's crowded with stuff. We just went grocery shopping," he apologized as Hiro adjusted herself in the back.

"It's fine," she said as she moved her legs from the crate of fruit. He had a lot of food in this car. Probably because he didn't go shopping all that often.

"So how's Aunt Cass?" He asked.

"She's fine," Hiro said. She knew what he was trying to do. He was to trying to have a small talk with her. And she didn't care.

"I'm Honey, Tadashi's wife. It's nice to meet you, Hiromi," the lady smiled at her.

"Ok," She shrugged.

The car ride lasted about half an hour and it was mostly quiet. Tadashi and Honey felt like strangers to this sixteen year old girl. You would never think that Tadashi and this girl would be siblings.

They finally reached the place where they were living at. Which had gone from a mid size town to a small village. There were only a few stores that existed within the area they reached. Nothing really lively and fast pace about this place. Hiro didn't like this at all.

"Is he some farm boy?" she thought about it as she stared out the window.

"Not really a place that has much going on, but it has its perks. I've been living here ever since I was adopted. It's great once you get used to it." Tadashi said, earning nothing from the teenager.

He turned the car off the main road and up on a hill. By the time they reached the top of the hill was when Hiro saw the house.

It was certainly beautiful and very spacious, unlike the congested apartment in San Fransokyo. It was one of these Japanese like farmhouses that didn't seem to have much technology in them. Just the open like feeling. The house sat on a plot of land with a small farm next to it. This was not where she imagined her brother living at.

"I thought you're a robotics engineer at some top notch engineering company," she said.

"Yes. It's a bit of a commute, but I honestly don't mind the drive. It's nice living here," he said as he pulled into the garage.

"You'll love it here," Honey promised but she didn't know her at all.

Hiro got out of the car and pulled out her duffle bag from the trunk. She followed them through the sliding main door and saw already how differently they lived. She watched them taking off their shoes in the entryway before stepping into the main part of the house. After much consideration, she mimicked the same thing not at all feeling used to it.

"I'm going to start on dinner. Give you some time for a reunion," Honey said before she went off to another room.

"Alright, we need to lay down some ground rules," he said.

"I know the drill. I don't cause trouble for you. I just hope you extend the same courtesy to me," she told him as she followed him into what appeared to be the living room area. There were no couches for that matter. Just a few cushions on the floor. That was a really traditional Japanese living. What kind of a house had so little?

"That's not how we run things here." Tadashi shook his head. "I don't want any secrets in this house. If you're in trouble, talk to me about it. You're not allowed to go anywhere without letting me or Honey know where you're going. You have to respect everyone here and we will respect you. If you don't, there will be a consequence and don't think I won't try. Understand?"

She snorted. Oh great. He turned out to be a goody two shoes. But she was not in the mood to argue.

"Fine," she agreed, although she felt pretty annoyed already.

"One more thing before I show you to your room. The piercings have to go," he said as he held out his hand.

"What?!" She shouted. "No. The piercings stay."

"I don't approve metal things on your face and since you're staying under my roof, you will take them out."

"No!"

"Hiromi..." he said in a warning voice.

"It's Hiro," she grumbled.

"What?" He said in confusion.

"It's Hiro. Not Hiromi," she repeats.

Tadashi sighed, "Alright…..Hiro. The piercings are not staying with us."

"I'll take the mouth ring and the nose stud out. The ears you leave alone," she offered just to get him off her back.

But he shook his head," This is not negotiable Hiro. You take those piercings out now and give them to me. I will let you keep a single pair of lobe piercings on. The rest will be given back to you when you leave."

"But I just got my mouth a few days ago. I take it out, it will close!"

"Well, then. Maybe it's for the best," he said stubbornly.

She growled. She wasn't even there for five minutes and he was telling her what to do already. That wasn't what she signed up for. In fact, she didn't sign up to be there in the first place.

"Come on. I can stand here all day, but I'm not letting you off the hook. It will be the best if you want to get this over with," he advised her.

She finally obliged and started taking out her ear cuffs, then putting them in his open hand. She moved onto her lobes. Then her nose stud and finally her mouth ring. Her tongue felt the bump from inside her mouth where her mouth ring was. Tadashi closed his palm and put the accessories in a plastic bag before it went into his pocket.

"There. That wasn't so bad," he gives her a smile. Which made her even more angry. If he wasn't her relative, she would punch him in the face nevertheless.

She scoffed at him, "Can I be in my room now?" He nodded before he leaded her down a hallway with her following behind and slided open a door.

The room didn't have much in it, but it was spacious. It had one of those Japanese futon beds on the floor along with a low desk and cushion. There was a little closet for clothes. There were a couple of windows that help give its light. It was a room she could live with.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Honey or…," Tadashi said as Hiro swiftly went in and slammed the door on him, "..me."

 **Author's Note: Second chapter, still from Adazula with some editing. And I have decided to make Hiro a bit older for the plot I've been planning to write. Hopefully the third chapter could be posted anytime soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Eleven years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 3**

Hiro didn't hate alcohol nor did she get drunk many times, but she was not saying that it didn't help with calming down her nerves. She pulled out the canteen she's got hidden in her bag and took a quick gulp of it. It was sherry that she stole a week earlier from her Aunt's kitchen. Nothing too strong, but it got the job done. The taste was awful to her, but the feeling it gave her worth it.

She breathed a sigh of relief to the drink coursing through her body. She just had to be careful and thought where she should hide it so her brother wouldn't find out just by looking at her. She looked around the small room and decided to hide it between the folds of the spare covers along in the closet for now. She knew from experience to change locations every week. She didn't get caught by Aunt Cass previously, but came very close to teach her that lesson.

"Now where to hide you?" She mumbled to herself as she pulled out her medication bag. She didn't want to explain her need of them to her brother nor did she want him to think she was a druggie. She decided to hide those in her underwear drawer.

Her phone started to buzz inside her pocket and she pulled it out to find that her aunt was calling her.

"Hello," she answered.

" _Hey, Sweetie. How are you doing?"_ her aunt asked.

"Okay, I guess. He took my piercings away though," She scoffed.

" _Well maybe that was for the best."_

She scowled, "Oh, great. Now you're agreeing with him. You should've adopted him."

" _Hiro. I know you're angry about that, but please give him a chance. He's trying to be a good brother to you._

"Oh. Yeah. It's working out great since we didn't even speak to each for thirteen years."

" _Look. These things will take time. Keep that in mind. I know things have been difficult for you. Believe me. It's been hard for me, too. At least try to have a good relationship with him. Do it for me, Hiro. Please?"_

"Tch, fine!" Hiro said half-heartedly.

" _I got to go, but call me tomorrow."_

"I will. Bye," Hiro said before ending the call.

"Hiro!" She heard her _brother_ called her, "Time for dinner."

She snorted as she slide the door open and headed toward the dining room to find her brother, his wife, and a familiar older woman sitting at the table. Hiro felt rage that she didn't show at the woman. That was the woman who adopted Tadashi. The adoption agency tried to convince her to take Hiro too in the effort to keep the siblings together, but she heard it clearly at the age of three that she didn't adopt a trouble maker like Hiro.

She slowly headed her way over to the low table and sat down on the cushion. The feeling of not having a chair with a back was unfamiliar and uncomfortable to Hiro. The same thing went for the stares that she had been getting right now.

The meal was silent except for people eating their bowl of rice and meat. Hiro never had a home dinner like this in a long time. It was usually hot wings or take out in her aunt's household since Aunt Cass was mostly busy running her café. She couldn't decide whether or not to like this.

"So, this is Hiromi," the old woman finally said as she clicked her tongue.

"Yeah. So?" Hiro responded, "And it's Hiro. Not Hiromi."

"What kind of girl wants to be Hiro?" She scoffed. "It's a boy's name."

"She prefers to be called Hiro, _mom."_ Tadashi said. Hiro frowned when he called her mom. There was only one mom in her life and she's dead.

"So, you've been arrested for what? Drugs? Violence?" She asked the girl sharply.

Hiro glared at the woman. Already she's judging her.

"Betting on bot fights," She mumbled. She hated that this woman assumed the worst from her.

"I see," She said with a frown.

"Mom. Let's not get judgmental here. Hiro is my guest."

"I'm worried for you. You're going to be father soon and you have a criminal in your house," She told him as though Hiro wasn't here.

' _Honey's pregnant?'_ Hiro thought for a second before turning her attention back to the woman she seriously wanted to punch right now, but she was trying to hold it.

"She needs to be here as part of a condition with the parole board," Tadashi told her. "Now we are not talking about this."

"I'm just saying that we have no idea what we're dealing with. She can put this family in danger," The woman nearly shouted.

"Well that is not your decision to make," Tadashi shouted at mom.

Hiro clenched her fist in anger as she continued to hear more of the argument. Honey looked over to the girl and noticed her shaking.

Hiro sat in her seat fitfully as she instantly had a flashback to when she was in the child welfare department at the age of three. Many people running around. Most of them were frantic.

" _Are you sure no one will take her?" One guy said on the phone._

" _Please consider this. She really needs a home," A woman begged to a couple._

" _We have enough problems with our kids. I get that he's my brother, but we can't take on his kid. Find someone else," the man said sternly._

 _"I got off with the grandparents. They won't take her since they live in an elder's community and it doesn't allow kids. Plus also the health issues were taken into consideration," another man said out of frustration._

 _Hiro did nothing as she clutched onto her old teddy bear as she let the department people ran around like chickens. She looked over to her right and saw down the hall where her brother was smiling happily as he left with his new family._

" _Don't go," she whimpered. "Please, don't leave me, nii-chan."_

 _But her brother didn't notice her as he disappeared from her sight as though she didn't even matter._

 _She just continued to sit on the chair as more people come in to find a way to get rid of her off their list of problems until they eventually gave up and sent her to an orphanage._

She came back to reality to find the same brother who had forgotten about her continued to argue with the woman he called Mom.

Not being able to take it anymore, she boldly stood up as she slammed her hands on the table. Making everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. I'll go to my room," she grumbled before she stomped away out of the dining room.

She slided her bedroom door closed and collapsed on her floor bed, feeling the anger and frustration rising up in her. People constantly thought of her as a bad person. The worse part was that she didn't have anyone to defend her now. It was more like being fed to a bunch of wolves.

She pulled out an old picture out of her hoodie. It was a day at the zoo with her family before the accident. Everyone was happy. Hiro looked down at the little girl with the gap in her teeth and barely recognized her. She was dead as far as Hiro remembered.

She put away the picture and decided to go to sleep. Nothing much she could do in the middle of nowhere anyway. She pulled out her medication bag and was about to take out her pills when she heard some knockings on her door.

"Hiro," she heard Honey on the other side of door. "Can I come in?"

"What's the point?" She answered with a snort. She heard the door slide opened.

"Look. Lisa was just a bit overprotective on Tadashi. I hope you can understand about that," she said as she sat down beside Hiro's bed.

"A lot of people are. Especially when it comes to me," she grunted, not even wanting to face her sister-in-law.

"We know you're not a bad person, Hiro, But I want to understand you. Tadashi wants to understand you. That's why we stepped forward to help you," Honey told Hiro softly.

"Help me?!" Hiro asked in anger. "How is taking away my piercings helping me?! How is being interrogated and insulted by that mega bitch over there helping me?! I know I'm nothing good but you guys sure have a way with me already!"

"That's not true. We know you're a pretty smart girl. A genius in fact. We heard about your graduation from high school three years ago. That's really amazing," Honey tried to point out the positives.

"Why do you care about that anyway?" Hiro scoffed as though her achievements mean nothing to her. "I graduated early. People have done it before. It doesn't make me special or anything."

" Hiro..," Honey trailed before Hiro interjected her.

"Just go," she said. Hiro was trying her best to hold her anger. Honey was reluctant, but she decided to leave. She didn't want to make Hiro more angry and uncomfortable than she already was. Honey sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning. And good night," Honey said. She stood up and she slide the door closed. Leaving Hiro with some peace at last.

Hiro pulled out the medication bag. She then pulled out the tube of pills that she was looking for. 'Antidepressants. For Hiromi Hamada,' the label said.

Hiro sighed as she looked at the label before opening the tube and spilled out two pills. She gulped them down and had a gulp of sherry from her hiding place to flush them down her throat. She knew drinking her medicines with alcohol wasn't good. But she needed it and didn't really care anyway. She hided the sherry and her medication bag again.

The good thing was the pills calmed down her nerves and made her sleepy as soon as after she drank them. She laid down on her futon and covered her body with the blanket. A few minutes later, the pills were starting to have their effects inside her and slowly, she drifted to sleep.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter from Adazula. Next chapters will be written by me.**

 **Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 4**

After Hiro left the dining room, Honey excused herself to see Hiro in her room. The tension could be felt in that room. No one said a word. Until Tadashi decided to break the silence, "Look at what you did, mom."

Lisa looked at him in disbelief, "Wha-what do you mean by that? Are you saying that it is my fault the brat just left?!"

"Everything was fine until you decided to accuse her and said bad things about her," Tadashi said. He tried to be patient, although his tone was audibly high.

"Why are you defending her now? I'm just worried about the fact that you have a criminal in your house! You'll be a father soon and that brat can bring a danger to your family!"

"She is not a criminal!" he finally snapped at her. "She is my sister. She just needs a place to stay for her parole and I want to help her. I hadn't seen her for the last thirteen years and I want to make up things with her! I know you don't like her. But this isn't something you can decide. It's my decision to let her stay here and help her. You don't like it? Fine! You can just not going here until it's finally her time to leave this place."

That was the very first time Lisa had ever seen him like that. And she could only stare at him. She couldn't believe it. Tadashi just defended his sister who might bring danger and harm her son and his family! She felt her anger was rising.

"If that is what you want, then fine! But don't ever come to me saying how you regret that decision if that criminal sister of yours really brings any danger and harms your family! And don't say that I didn't warn you!"

With that, Lisa stood up and stomped away. She didn't finish her dinner and just went back to her own house down the hill. Around five hundred meters away from his house. The front door was slammed shut. Tadashi let out a long sigh and massaged his temples.

He didn't know what to think at the moment. He wanted to help Hiro and fix their somewhat broken relationship. But on the other hand, he also didn't want to make his adoptive mother mad. Why did everything turn out bad that night? Just thinking about it made him got a headache.

"Where did Lisa go?" Honey asked as she came into the dining room and sat beside him. "Probably going back to her own house. How's Hiro?" Tadashi asked, concerned about his sister.

Honey bit her lip, "Well, I think Lisa really made her angry. I tried to talk to her. Hoping she could understand. But she didn't want to and told me to go away. I didn't know Lisa hates your sister that much. Saying bad words about her even though she knew Hiro was still in the room with us."

Silence filled the room. Tadashi stared down at his food, saying nothing. Honey just stared at him, waiting for her husband to say something. She knew something was in his mind. He hadn't said anything, but it was written on his face.

"That time," Tadashi started, "When we were in that adoption agency after my mom and dad died, I blamed her, Honey. I blamed her as the cause of our parents' death. I didn't even want to be in the same room with her. Then Lisa came with Ray, wanting to adopt me as their son. The staffs tried to convince them to adopt her too. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to come with my new family. And you know what happened?"

Tadashi glanced at her. Honey was still listening to him. But her eyes were telling him to go on. He turned his eyes away from her. After a few moments, he continued, "She met her for the first time, and she already didn't like her. She glared at her, saying that she didn't want to adopt a trouble maker like her. I'm her older brother. I knew she wasn't a trouble maker, and yet, I didn't defend her."

He looked at her with glassy eyes, "And you know the worst part? I just left her all alone. Until she was finally sent to orphanage. I made her felt like no one wanted her and thought she was all alone. And I think, she's still feeling that way. If she becomes a person who she is now, the one everyone should be blame is me, not her."

"Tadashi, I know this is hard for you. But believe me, it's harder on her. You are willing to help her like this is already a good thing. You just need to keep on getting to her good side. I know she's not a bad person. But no one out there knows about that. You must never give up on her, and show it to everyone that she's not the person who they think she is. I know you can do it. And I'll be here, supporting every good thing you're going to do. Just don't give up, okay?" Honey told him softly.

She held Tadashi's hands tightly, trying to assure him that she was there with him and everything was going to be alright. Tadashi stared at her. He held her hands back and smiled at her, "Thanks, Honey. I feel a bit better now. I-I'll try to apologize and talk to her again tomorrow."

"Alright, then. Now, Hiro and Lisa didn't finish their dinner, so you have to finish your dinner, mister!" Honey exclaimed. Tadashi chuckled at this and saluted her, "Aye, aye, ma'am!" Honey just shook her head and they both continued their dinner together.

When they had finished their dinner, Tadashi walked to Hiro's room. He wanted to knock the slide door, but hesitant. He opened the door a little bit and peeked into her room. He saw his little sister was already asleep. He smiled at how Hiro looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Don't worry, Hiro. Even though everyone in the world hates you and say bad things about you, I would never leave you again. I'll show to everyone that you are more than what they think. And this time, I'm not giving up on you. I love you, Hiro. Sweet dream," Tadashi whispered softly.

Tadashi closed the door slowly, not wanting to wake her. He was full of determination now. To help his sister. To show everyone that Hiro wasn't like what everyone thought. And to fix their broken relationship. No matter what happened and what others said, he would never give up on her.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Yes, starting this chapter, it will be on my plot. I will try my best to finish this story. And I'm still thinking about keeping Hamada as Tadashi's last name or change his last name. Any suggestions?**

 **Also, if you think I will make this story ends quickly, you're wrong. A broken bond cannot be fixed so quickly, moreover when it has been broken for thirteen years.**

 **Additional note: Thank you, Karly Kat 13, for reminding me. Yeah, i forgot to write the fem!Hiro here. Because on another website, i already put it in the tags. I hope no one's going to be confused with the female pronunciation here.**

 **Until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes In my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Hiro woke up around 8 am. The medicines she drank last night really did their job to calm down her nerves. But still, the memory of last night's event was still fresh in her mind. Unlike last night, now her anger had decreased even though she still felt annoyed with that so-called-Lisa. Guess her hatred toward that old lady would never change anyway.

Her stomach grumbled, telling Hiro how empty it was and demanded for food. She did really want to eat breakfast. But at the same time, she didn't want to see her brother and his adoptive _mom_. Hiro snorted at the thought of Tadashi calling Lisa _mom_. A bitch like her didn't deserve the title of mom at all. Tadashi should have just called her old hag instead.

A knock was heard from her door. "Hiro, are you awake?" Honey's voice came from the other side. "Yeah," Hiro answered her nonchalantly. "Your breakfast is ready. Come to dining room after you take a shower, okay? I'll be waiting for you there," Honey said.

After saying that, Honey walked away. Hiro sighed. She didn't have a choice. She needed food, even if she had to face her so-called _big brother_. Just thinking about him making her felt annoyed.

When she was done with her shower and walked to the dining room, she was a bit surprised. There was no sight of her annoying brother there. She sat down and started eating the only set of breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Hiro," Honey walked in and greeted her.

"Morning," Hiro greeted her back, although unwillingly.

Honey sat down across her. "How was your sleep? I hope you didn't feel cold last night. It's kinda chilly here at night, even if it's summer."

"It was fine. Why am I the only one eating here?"

"Oh, Tadashi and I have eaten our breakfast two hours ago. He needs to go early for work if he doesn't want to be late."

Hiro snorted at her explanation, "That's what he gets for living far away from the city."

"He doesn't mind about that. He grew up liking this place and he said he doesn't want to leave this place. I'm sure you will like this place, too!" Honey said gleefully.

Hiro scowled again. How could she like a place in the middle of nowhere like that? Not only that. The old mega bitch she really hated was also there. If it wasn't because of Tadashi, she would have punch Lisa's face when she was insulting her last night.

Seeing the look on Hiro's face, Honey knew somehow their conversation made Hiro's mood gone bad. She bit her lower lips and wondering which part of her words that upset her sister-in-law. Just when she was thinking to create a new topic, Hiro stood up.

"Thanks for the food," Hiro said in a low voice and then walked away.

Honey looked at Hiro's back until she disappeared into the hallway. She let out a sigh. Indeed, she had promised Tadashi she would help him to fix things with his little sister. But oh boy, it was harder than she thought. She made a reminder to herself to more careful with her words when she talks to her.

On the other hand, Hiro closed the slide door and leaned her back on the wall. 'Honey must think that I'm a rude person now,' she thought. She couldn't help it. She never liked it when someone talked about her brother. For her, Tadashi was a constant reminder of her being abandoned and unwanted.

She was a little girl back then. An innocent and cheerful little girl. Without a worry about how cruel the world could be, until their parents' death. Everyone turned their backs against her, blaming her as the cause of their death. Even her own big brother, who should be protecting her and telling her that everything would be alright, also blamed her. Her dearest loving big brother turned to hate her and left her alone with his new family. Not even care how many times she had cried and tried to reach him.

Her hands clenched tightly and she gritted her teeth. But she wasn't that little girl anymore. "I'm not her. That little girl's already dead. She already died a long time ago," Hiro mumbled to herself.

Her eyes saw the window she hadn't opened. She walked toward the window and opened the window. She gasped at the scenery laid in front of her. Her eyes widened in awe. She slowly leaned forward.

Tadashi's house was on the hill and she already knew that. But she never knew she could see an amazing scenery like that. From her room, she had a clear view of a lake, surrounded by green trees and grass. The sky looked so clear, and so blue, with a lot of fluffy white clouds above. She could hear the birds chirping while flying here and there.

The wind blew, telling her how fresh and clean the air was. She liked it. She really liked it. Ah, when was the last time she saw this kind of beautiful scenery? All she remembered was the busy and crowded sight everywhere back in San Fransokyo. Even the air was not as fresh and clean as that place.

Now that place looked like it was trying to invite her to explore the area. And she couldn't resist. She grabbed her sleeveless hoodie and walked to the front door. When she was putting on her shoes, she heard Honey approaching her and asked, "Where are you going, Hiro?"

"Walk," she answered her shortly.

"Ah, that's right! The weather is really nice today to have a walk. I'm sure you-"

She was cut when Hiro stood up and slammed the door shut. Honey took another breath. She looked a bit sad. But she let it go, thinking Hiro wasn't a bad person and just needed time to be alone. And maybe, by having a walk would make Hiro felt a little better and liked the place.

 **-oOo-**

There was a small wood area when she just walked a few meters from the house. She saw a small wooden gate with a 'shortcut' word written on a wooden plank. 'Shortcut, huh?' she thought. She hesitated at first. But then she decided to walk through it.

The path was derivative, so she had to be careful enough with her steps. She jumped a little to pass a tree trunk that laid not too far from the shortcut's entrance. When she came out from the wood area, she saw a small road. She knew it leaded toward her brother's house. There was another 'shortcut' wooden plank in front of her, but the path was between tall grasses.

She walked through the tall grasses that reached her knees carefully. And when she was out of it, she was a bit relieved. She turned around and saw the house. The path before her was truly a shortcut. It would be further and take a long time if she hadn't taken the shortcut.

Hiro walked down the hill, following the path ahead of her. The cool breeze made her feel calm. Normally, if she walked around the city of San Fransokyo, she would get another headache. She didn't like the busy and crowded streets even though she had been living in there for years. But there, the place was so different.

No loud moving vehicles, no busy streets, no crowds, no pollution, and no stress. Just a peaceful feeling.

The only problem was Tadashi and his so-called _mom_ 's presences. Okay, maybe she could bear with her brother's presence. But it was another story with that Lisa. Hiro really hated that woman. Even just a mention of her name, Hiro still hated it.

In fact, she was actually glaring at the said person right now.

Hiro was on a crossroads when she saw Lisa walking from the left road. And Lisa noticed her presence, too. Not only Hiro, Lisa also hated her. It proved by her glaring daggers toward the teen. They glared daggers toward each other for God knew how long until Hiro snorted and looked away. She turned to her right and walked away from the old woman who was still glaring at her back.

Just a few moments ago, Hiro was starting to feel better and liked the place. And now, it was ruined by the sight of the person she really hated. She would love to punch Lisa's face. But of course, Tadashi would scold her later, and she didn't want that. Hiro just didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Even if Tadashi was her brother.

 **-oOo-**

"Honey, dear?"

Honey heard her mother in law called her. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw Lisa approaching her. She smiled at the old woman. Lisa sat beside her and looked at her with a worried face, "Dear, are you alright? Something bad didn't happen, right?"

"Yes, I'm alright. What do you mean about that?" Honey asked her in confusion.

Her mother in law sighed, "I'm worried about you and Tadashi."

"Worried? Worried about what?"

"I'm worried about your safety. And your baby, too. You have a criminal in this house. And I can't feel calm. I'm worried that criminal will harm you and Tadashi. With you two being parents soon, why would you housing a criminal here? She could bring danger that might harm all of you," Lisa explained to Honey.

Honey gasped in shock when she heard Lisa called Hiro a criminal. Not only once, but few times already. She knew Lisa hated Hiro from Tadashi's story last night. But she didn't know Lisa hated Hiro that much to the point of calling the teen a criminal. Even accusing that Hiro would bring danger and harm them.

"Mom, Hiro is not a bad person. And she's not a criminal. There's no way she would even have the slightest mind to harm us."

"She's here because she was arrested, right? It's just the same. She's a criminal and I don't want that criminal in this place. Especially in your house. I don't want my son, my daughter in law, and my future grandchild to be in danger because of that criminal!" Lisa said to her with a higher voice than before.

Even though Honey knew Lisa was worried about them, she still didn't like it when she said bad things about Hiro. She was really sure that her sister in law was a good person. Hiro might be arrested back in San Fransokyo, but that didn't mean she was a criminal.

"Listen, mom," Honey said gently, "I know you don't like her. But that doesn't mean you can judge her bad like that. She's here because it's a part of conditions with the parole board. And Tadashi wants to help her. She's Tadashi's little sister, mom, and you know they have been separated for years. He really missed her. Besides, she's only staying here for a while. Just like Tadashi said, you can just not coming here while she's here if you don't like to see her here. I'm not trying to be mean toward you, but I hope you can understand that it's his decision and you can never change his mind. You know that he will never change his mind once he makes a decision, right?"

Lisa just stared at her and said nothing. After a while, she let out a loud sigh. From the look on her face, Honey knew Lisa still didn't like the idea of Hiro staying there. "I won't change my mind about that criminal. And I still hate the idea about letting her stay here. I better go home now before I meet that criminal again. You two better be careful when she's around, okay?"

Honey watched Lisa as she stood up and walked out from the living room. She sighed after she heard the front door shut. She bit her lip, remembering the bad words Lisa said about Hiro. She didn't want Tadashi to know how Lisa badmouthing Hiro. But she had promised him this morning to tell him anything if something happened, especially if it was about his little sister. She let out another sigh.

' _Tadashi is so not gonna like this.'_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: It took me a while to finish this chapter. A lot of things happened. I hope the next chapter won't be that long to finish.**

 **Oh yeah, about the shortcut part. I followed Adazula's suggestion to watch the movie she got inspiration from and it was actually from there. Just the shortcut. The rest would be from my own experiences from living in suburb area.**

 **Also, thank you for the review, favs, and follows I got for this story! They are a motivation for me! Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 6**

As dinner time came, Hiro's grumble became louder when she saw Tadashi walked into the dining room with an _annoying_ wide smile on his face. A part of her wished she wouldn't have to see him again like this morning. Unfortunately, it would never come true since she's staying in _his_ house. She tried to ignore his presence. But it seemed like Tadashi wouldn't let her anyway.

"So, how's your day today? I heard from Honey you took a walk today. Found something good?" he asked.

"It's fine," she replied shortly.

"You didn't answer the second one."

She snorted at him, "As if I will find something good in the middle of nowhere like this."

"This is just your first day here. I'm sure you will find something interesting at least."

Gladly, Honey came and put their dinner on the table so they could start eating. Hiro wanted to finish her dinner as soon as possible. She really didn't want to see him there. And she knew, Tadashi was trying to have a decent talk with her. Like he wanted to get to know her better after years of living separately.

Yeah. Living far away from each other for years. Without contacting each other. Well, Hiro _did_ try to contact him when she found his number and address. But no letters came from Tadashi. And when she tried to call him, he picked up, only to get him shouted at her to never contacting him ever again.

 _How it hurt the little girl's heart._

Her expression was hardened without her knowing it. But Tadashi noticed it. He was worried so he asked her, "Hiro, is something wrong?"

"No," she said, still trying to finish her half-finished meal.

"Really? But your face said there is something wrong," Tadashi insisted.

"Tadashi," Honey whispered, tried to stop Tadashi for saying anything more. Tadashi looked at her, dumbfound, "What? It's true. I can feel something is wrong if her face is like that."

"Tadashi, please just stop. We're having dinner right now," Honey told him in a warning voice.

But Tadashi was being stubborn enough. "I just want to know if something is wrong, Honey. She's my sister and-"

SLAM!

The sound startled the couple. The teen across them was glaring at her bowl while gritting her teeth. Hiro put the chopsticks she used earlier harshly before she got up and left the room. The couple only stared with their gaped mouths. When Hiro was out of sight, Honey sighed and gave Tadashi an unimpressed look.

"Now, see what you've done."

"Honey, I only wanted to know if something is wrong. I was just worried about her," Tadashi explained.

"If you want to know, at least choose a better time. We're still eating our dinner. Now look. Hiro only ate half of her meal and left. What if she gets sick because of that?"

Tadashi brought his gaze down to Hiro's leftover. Honey was right. That was the second time Hiro didn't finish her meal. If it often happened, his sister would get sick. And of course, he didn't want that.

He sighed before biting his lower lip, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Honey put her hand on his shoulder, "Tadashi, I know you want to fix your relationship with her so bad. But don't push her too much like that. Give it a time. She's only been in here for two days. If you rush things, she might hate you more and she will never open up with you. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," he answered weakly.

"This will need time. And we still have two and half months of summer for that. If you want to have a talk with her, it's fine. Just choose the right time. And make sure you don't cross the boundary. She has set some walls up. If you try to cross the boundary, she might thicken the walls around her. Just show her that she can trust you for now, okay"

Her gentle advice melted his heart. She was right about that. It would need time. He shouldn't rush things if he wanted to fix his relationship with his dearest little sister. He knew Hiro hated him, and he wanted to change that.

Tadashi gripped Honey's hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, Honey. You're right. I shouldn't rush things. As much as I want to fix our relationship, but I don't want to make her hate me more than she does now. I-I just want her to trust me, that everything will be alright and better than the years back then."

"I know. And I'm sure you can do it. You won't give up on her, right?"

This time, his smile was brightened and full of determination.

"Of course I won't. I will never give up on her!"

 **-oOo-**

Hiro threw herself onto her futon and huffed heavily, trying to suppress her anger. She just wanted to finish her dinner as soon as possible in peace. Seemed like Tadashi couldn't just shut up and started being so annoying on her. Was it really hard for him to stop making her angry when all she wanted was for him to just leave her alone? He left her alone for years back then, so why couldn't he now?

She wanted to scream and let out her anger. But she didn't want to attract another attention from the couple. Especially from Tadashi. Her phone suddenly buzzed, letting her know there was an incoming call. She picked up her phone half-heartedly and saw her aunt calling her.

She sighed heavily before she answered the call.

"Hello."

" _Hello, Hiro. How are you today? Have you eaten your dinner?"_ Aunt Cass voice came from the other side.

"It's fine. And yes."

" _You don't sound good to me. Is something wrong?"_

"Is something wrong? Yes! Everything is wrong since the day you decided to send me to this place!" Hiro said, nearly shouted at her.

" _Hiro, Tadashi wants to help. Besides, we don't have a choice. If you don't stay there for the rest of this summer, you'll be sent to juvenile prison for sure. And I don't want that,"_ Aunt Cass explained to her patiently, hoping her nephew would understand.

"I will stay wherever but his house! Aunt Cass, I really want to leave this place! I wouldn't mind to spend my summer living in a barn or a cave. Wherever is fine as long as I won't have to see him and his mega bitch!" she replied with harsher voice.

" _Watch your language, young lady! And who's the other one? Tadashi's wife?"_ Aunt Cass warned her. Hiro just grumbled for that.

"No. Honey is fine. It's his adoptive _mother_ ," Hiro emphasized the word 'mother' to let her aunt know how much she hated that woman.

" _What happened?"_

"I know that woman hates me since the first time she saw me when she adopted Tadashi. But to actually insulting me on my first night here? Really, if it wasn't because of Tadashi, I would have punched her on the face!"

" _Hiro, calm down. And please don't do that. It will only make things harder for you there."_ Hiro hated to admit it, but she agreed with her for this one. _"What did she say to you?"_

"She said that I'm a criminal and Tadashi shouldn't let me stay here because I might harm him and his family. Especially when he's going to be a father soon."

" _Wait, Honey is pregnant?"_ Sounded like her aunt also didn't know about that.

"Apparently."

" _That woman doesn't have the right to judge you like that. She doesn't even know you!"_

"Well, everyone does that anyway," she shrugged.

Hiro could hear Aunt Cass sighed on the phone, _"Hiro, listen. I know you hate this situation. I wouldn't send you to a place you hate, even staying in a place where people will constantly insult you. Trust me, I wouldn't. But you know I have to do this to save you from the juvenile prison. I don't want people to think about you even worse than now because of that. And you just have to be patient and stay there for a while without causing anymore problem that will consider them to put you in juvenile prison."_

She rolled her eyes. For awhile, huh? It felt like forever for her.

" _I know you won't harm them despite your unstable emotion. Don't let anger control you. You're not like what they said you are. If you feel angry, just leave and eat some chocolate or drink your medicines, okay?"_

"I didn't bring any chocolate with me."

" _Then I'll ask Tadashi for that. Just be good there. You can always call me if you want to talk. I'll hang up now. Don't forget to drink your medicines and get enough rest, okay sweetie?"_

"Okay," she replied quietly.

" _Good night, Hiro. I love you."_

"Good night, Aunt Cass. I love you, too."

Aunt Cass hung up the call. Hiro put her phone beside her pillow and sighed. Even though Aunt Cass said she would only stay in that house for the rest of summer, which meant she still had two and half months left, it's still too long for her. She wasn't even sure if she could bear with it. Okay, Honey was fine. She wouldn't have to see Tadashi all day when he had to go to work, so that's fine, too. But it was a different story with Lisa.

For some reasons, Hiro knew that woman would do anything just to get rid of her. Hiro snorted at the thought. Of course she would leave that place if she could. They had mutual hatred toward each other after all. She just hoped that woman would stay away from her as long as she was staying there.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Wow, I'm finally able to update this again. I wrote this like in three hours and I haven't edited this. So forgive me if you find some mistakes here. Oh and if you're wondering why chocolate and not gummy bears, it's because Hiro suffers from a major depression here and chocolate has an effect to calm down her stress level. Her medicines can help too, but it has a sleep effect after she drinks it.**

 **Anyway, I will update this as soon as possible if I could. Until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the deaths of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 7**

Later when Tadashi was typing on his laptop, his phone buzzed on the table. It startled him a bit as he was drawn into his work. He took the phone and looked at the caller ID. It said 'Aunt Cass'. He immediately accepted the call and greeted his aunt.

"Hey, Aunt Cass."

" _Hey, Tadashi. I hope I'm not disturbing you right now."_

"Oh, no. Don't worry, you're never disturbing me. What's up?"

Aunt Cass sighed in relief, _"Thank goodness. How's Hiro there?"_

"Uuh," Tadashi wasn't sure how to answer, "She's fine. But I think I kinda pissed her off today."

" _Well, I called her an hour ago and you can say that she's having a really bad mood right now. What happened though?"_ Aunt Cass asked, concerned.

He let out a heavy breath, "I think I asked her too many question when we were having dinner earlier. She looked like having a lot of things in her mind and I was worried. But I guess I shouldn't push her too much. I don't want her to hate me more."

" _Tadashi, I know it's hard. But when it comes to Hiro, I hope you will be more patient with her. She may looks like she's a bad person, but she's not. She is just having a really hard time. Well, she's been in a hard time for a while now."_

This drew more curiosity and worry in him, "What happened, Aunt Cass?"

She didn't answer right away. _"I'm sorry, Tadashi. I don't think I can tell you right now. Hiro won't like it. And it could make her grows more distant."_

"Oh, okay. I understand," Tadashi said, deflated.

" _Don't worry. She will tell you herself if she feels she can trust you."_

"Aunt Cass?"

" _Yes?"_

"I really am a bad brother, aren't I?"

" _What makes you think that?"_

"You know what I did to her years ago. I..I left her. Alone. And I said bad things when she tried to contact me. If she hates me, I don't think I can blame her for that. In fact, I should be the one everyone blames, not her."

" _Tadashi,"_ she started with a gentle voice, _"You two had bad situation back then. Even if you were fourteen that time, but you were still considered a child. And which child wants to lose their parents in such a young age? So please, stop blaming yourself for the things that already happened in the past. I'm happy that you offered to help her with the situation she's in right now._

 _And the reason I accepted your offer other than to help her avoid the juvenile prison, is to help you reconcile with her. I know you regret everything you had done to her in the past. I'm glad you still love your little sister and willing to try to fix your relationship with her after all these years. I also know, deep down, Hiro misses you too, and wants to make up with the things you two had missed._

 _But please, don't rush things on her. Everything needs time if you want a good end. Just, make her feel comfortable and think that she can trust you again. If you can do it, she will open up with you in no time."_

His aunt was right. Hearing that from her eased the burden he felt a little more. "Thanks, Aunt Cass. You know.. for giving me a chance like this."

" _If you really feel grateful, then don't waste this second chance, alright?"_

Tadashi chuckled, "Of course."

There was a silence after that. He checked on his phone if his aunt hung up or he lost the signal. And everything was fine.

" _Tadashi?"_ Aunt Cass finally called him again.

"Yes?"

Another pause was there. He could feel like Aunt Cass was a bit hesitated to say whatever she wanted to say right now. _"Whatever happens, no matter what people say about her, please, believe in her."_

"Aunt Cass, is something wrong? Why did you suddenly say that?" Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows. He could feel there's something more in her words that she didn't say.

" _Someday you'll understand. Just promise me that, okay?"_

Tadashi didn't answer right away. But he knew, pressing Aunt Cass to tell him anything would make things worse. He sighed, "Okay."

" _Thank you, Tadashi. I really appreciate it. Oh by the way, can I ask you to help me with something?"_

"You know you didn't have to ask like that, right?"

Aunt Cass chuckled a bit, _"Right. Well, you see, Hiro forgot to bring some chocolates with her. She only brought some packs of gummy bears. And I'm wondering if you could buy her some? Just send me your bank account and I'll transfer you the money."_

"What? No way, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi immediately rejected her. "I'll buy them for her. And I don't need you to send me money for that. Besides, it seems like she still has that sweet-tooth of her. I would buy anything for her if it can make her happy!"

" _Thank you, Tadashi. I'm sure Hiro will be happy to hear that. Anyway, I will hang up now. I don't want to disturb you from whatever you were doing before I called you. Take a good care of her. And tell me if anything happens to her. Bye, Tadashi."_

"Bye, Aunt Cass."

As soon as Aunt Cass hung up, Tadashi let out a sigh and put his phone back to the table. He thought about what his aunt said earlier.

What happened to Hiro back in San Fransokyo? Aunt Cass said to believe in Hiro even when people say anything bad about her. Did something bad happen? Something that made his little sister like… that? He laid his back on the floor. He crossed his arms behind his head and made them to be his pillow.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know the answer. But Tadashi knew he shouldn't rush things. Demanding for answers. It could make things gone bad. What's worse, he wouldn't get Hiro's trust back.

' _Guess I just need to be more patient.'_

 **-oOo-**

Three weeks had passed. And Hiro still didn't talk much. In those three weeks, Tadashi had tried his best not to annoy his sister. He tried to talk to her about things. Mostly, the teen didn't really listen to him or Honey. They were okay with that. At least, they didn't make Hiro angry again.

It was hard for Tadashi to bond with Hiro again if his sister mostly didn't respond to him. His patience helped him a lot to face Hiro's cold demeanour to him. He wanted to say something about that, but decided not to. Looking back at what he had done to her years ago was enough to stop him from making things worse. Remembering those things sent ache into his heart.

One thing that Tadashi knew. While Hiro's staying there, she had this routine to go outside. Whether it was after breakfast, or afternoon till sunset. In his eyes, Hiro seemed to like the place bit by bit. He could see it from Hiro's eyes whenever he didn't have to go to work and saw her came back from her 'walk'.

Her eyes looked different. Like there was calmness in them, unlike the first time she came. Maybe she found some peace while she took a walk. It was a good thing for Tadashi if his sister could feel better while she's staying there. And he wanted to keep it that way.

 **-oOo-**

One day, Hiro saw a lonely-looking bookstore. The place looked old. When she tried to go inside, she found out the bookstore sell second-hand books. Some of them looked damaged, but still readable. And the rest looked good, like they were rarely opened by the owners before they decided to throw the books away.

When she was strolling around, her eyes caught something. She walked toward it to see it clearly. It was a pictured book for children. The cover was light blue with a long haired girl standing in the middle of flower field. It said 'The Garden of Heart' as its title. She opened the book and read it absentmindedly.

 _Long, long time ago, there was a village on the feet of a mountain called Furoga Village. This village was known by its beautiful scenery. And the famous thing people knew about this village was the flowers. There were so many kinds of flower grew there. Even the rarest flower could be found._

 _The people who lived in that village were really kind. They followed the rules and traditions that had been there for generations. Respect and kindness were taught since they were still little children by parents and elders. And advices from elders were always listened and followed by the young people. Thus, made the village became the most peaceful village at the time._

 _One tradition that would be held every once in a year was Flower Girl Contest. So, young girls would dress with beautiful dresses and shoes with different kinds of flowers as their accessories. This contest was to choose the most beautiful girl to become the village's flower girl. Flower girl had a special place among the girls, not only because she would represent the beauty of the flowers in their village, but also get the special treatment. That's why every year, all young girls would get really excited to join the contest._

 _There was a girl named Hana. Like other girls, she joined the contest as well. But because her parents couldn't buy her a new dress, she decided to make her own. Hana could sew her own clothes after a few years of learning from her mother. She was determined to make the most beautiful dress in the village. Made by her own hands._

 _Two weeks later, her dress was finally finished. Her dress has a white colour with soft blue flower embroidery on the bottom. She also made a simple white bandana with blue flower ornaments on it and a pair of soft blue shoes to match the dress. Hana was really proud of her creation. And she couldn't wait for the day to come._

 _When the day of the contest finally came, everyone was excited. A lot of girls joined the contest, including Hana. The contest was lively. And everyone enjoyed it. At the end of the contest, Hana's excitement changed into sadness and disappointment. She didn't win._

 _Even though it was her first contest and she could join again the next year, Hana still felt sad. She thought nobody liked to lose. Her parents knew this. They were concerned about her because she became so quite all the time. Unlike before, when she was a cheerful little girl._

 _One day, Hana's mother approached Hana who was sitting on the field. She sat beside her silently without tearing away her gaze to the field in front of her. Hana's mother asked about the contest, and Hana told her how sad she was that she didn't win. And she felt like all her efforts were wasted. At this, Hana's mother put her hand on her shoulder, looking into Hana's eyes, and told her that it wasn't true._

 _She also said even if Hana didn't win the contest, that didn't mean all of her efforts for it were wasted. Joining the contest gave her new experience. And because of that contest, Hana could make a beautiful dress and accessories by her own, where no one else but her had. Through the contest, people also could see how beautiful her dress and accessories were, and admired how talented Hana was. Nothing was wasted._

 _Hana sure didn't win and become the Flower Girl to the village. But she already won and became the Flower Girl to her own garden. Hana then asked if her mother meant the garden in front of their house. And she answered her with a no. It wasn't their house garden, but instead, her garden of heart._

 _Hana's mother explained to her that every girl in the world was born with a garden of heart. At first, it would only be empty. But as time went by, the garden would be filled with something. It could be filled with flowers, wild grass, or even thorn bushes. It all depended on themselves._

 _If a girl was nice, kind-hearted, smart, and always doing good things, she would have a garden with beautiful flowers. If the girl was naughty, made a lot of troubles, and play bad games, she would have a garden with wild grass everywhere. Although wild grass could bring good things, but sometimes it could give disadvantage to others. Lastly, if the girl was a bad person with bad attitude and behaviour, or even had an evil heart that could make others hate her, she would have a garden full of thorn bushes. In conclusion, what kind of garden they had in their heart, it depended on their own personalities._

 _Then Hana's mother added, Hana was a good girl, nice to other people, has a kind heart, and liked to do good things that could help others. Plus, she was also talented. Hana had a beautiful garden with different kinds of flowers inside her heart. So, even though Hana didn't win the Flower Girl contest, Hana still won for her own garden. She was the Flower Girl in her own beautiful garden of heart._

 _What her mother told her made Hana's heart fluttered. A smile painted on her lips. Hana felt cheered up again. She hugged her mother and thanked her for telling a beautiful story to her. Her mother returned her hug and kissed her daughter's forehead. Hana's mother was relieved that her beautiful daughter was happy again._

 _Yes, Hana might not be the Flower Girl in her village. But, she had her own garden. A garden where beautiful flowers bloomed. Even without the contest, Hana was already a Flower Girl. The Flower Girl to her own garden of heart._

As the story she read was finished, Hiro's expression became unreadable. She closed the story book and stared at it. Her hand made its way to return the book to where she found it. But just before she completely put the book away, she took it back and made her way to pay. Her decision to buy that story book also made her confused. She didn't want to buy that book, but it was as if her body moved itself.

After that, she walked outside the bookstore with a plastic bag in her hand. She looked above her to see some dark clouds floating in the sky. Looked like there would be rain later. She then made her way back to Tadashi's house. She didn't want to get soaked because of the rain.

On her way, the words from the story book was still lingering in her head. It said every girl had their own garden in their heart. And what grew in that garden depended on the girl herself. Garden of heart. Hiro snorted at that.

' _Garden of heart, huh? I don't think I have one. And even if I have, mine has been neglected since that day happened.'_

 **-oOo-**

Lisa was there. Walking with three other women while gossiping about things when Hiro was about to take a turn on the crossroad to Tadashi's house. That woman, whom Hiro really hated, suddenly stopped her step when she saw Hiro. She glared at Hiro, and of course, Hiro returned her glare to the said woman.

The other women just stared at them in confusion. Hiro wasn't in the mood to have another interaction with her. So she just continued her step and took a turn to the right. Ignoring the glare Lisa still giving behind her back. If only that woman was not Tadashi's _mom_ , she sure would have punched her the very first time she met her.

"Lisa, you know that girl? I've never seen here before," one of the women asked.

"Yeah. And isn't that the path to your son's house?" the other one asked.

Lisa broke her glare and turned her gaze back to the women she was with. "Yes, I do know her," she responded. She took a last narrowing glance to where Hiro had gone to before she open her mouth again.

.

.

.

"Ladies, please listen. There's something I want you to know about that girl."

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I dunno why it's really hard to load this website from my laptop lately. But here's chapter 7! I will post next chapter in around two weeks. I hope I can get the ninth chapter finished before the end of next month. My second semester in college will start on March so at least I want to update at least one of my on-going stories, including this fic.**

 **Until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hiro, can I come in?" Hiro heard Tadashi from outside her room. She didn't exactly want to see him, nor being in the same room with him. But Tadashi didn't usually come to her room. It wasn't like he didn't know how Hiro tried her best to avoid him anyway.

"Tch, whatever," she answered.

The door slide opened. Tadashi came into her room, seeing her back facing him. He sat down behind her and tried to start a conversation, "Hey, it's been three weeks now since you came here. Do you like this place so far?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "At least I don't have to see a lot of people to bump into."

He smiled at her reply, "That's good. The air here is fresher than the cities like San Fransokyo. So, how's your life in there? I think I missed a lot."

Hiro snorted, "Why do you even want to know? It's not like you care anyway."

"Hiro, I do care."

"You care? Are you sure?" she snorted again. "That's not how it looked like years ago."

A pang of sadness hit Tadashi. He knew what she meant. "Hiro, I know, I made a terrible mistake. No, a lot of them. But, I want to change that. You're my sister. And I just want you to give me a chance. I want to fix everything after what I had done to you."

He paused before he continued, "I want us to be like the way we were before that accident happened."

A chuckled came from Hiro. But in a sarcastic way. "Fix? You want to fix everything? Don't make me laugh, Tadashi. Why should I give you a chance when there's nothing to fix?"

"Hiro, I-"

"Just face it. No matter what you do, nothing will change. The little sister you want is already dead. Died along with mom and dad thirteen years ago. And buried with the hatred and blames you gave."

"Hiro, please! Listen-" he got interrupted again by Hiro. "Leave! I don't want to hear anything from you again."

Tadashi wanted to stay and corrected her. Telling her that those weren't true. But if he tried to argue with her, Hiro would only hate him more. She already put a distance between them. Then, Tadashi remembered on what Honey said about not rushing things.

He sighed in defeat. He looked down at the two boxes of chocolate he bought for Hiro. After letting out another breath, he put them on the floor and moved it closer to Hiro. Her back was still facing him, and she didn't make any movement to turn around and see him. Tadashi stood up and took his leave. But before he closed the door, he said, "Honey said dinner will be ready in half an hour. We'll be waiting for you."

After Tadashi's footsteps were no longer heard, Hiro turned her head to see what he left for her. Chocolates. Aunt Cass really did tell him to buy her those. She might eat them later. But what he did meant nothing to her.

' _If you really care about me, you wouldn't have abandoned me back then.'_

 **-oOo-**

A soft thud made Honey turned around and saw Tadashi sitting with his hands holding his head. She couldn't see his expression with his bang covering his eyes. Honey checked the pot and she guessed the stew would be ready in fifteen minutes. After that, she made her way to Tadashi and sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Tadashi, is something wrong?" Honey asked in concern.

He shifted a little before he sighed and took a glance at her, ""I.. tried to have a small talk with Hiro earlier. And it didn't end well."

It made Honey a bit worried, "What happened?"

"I asked her about her life in San Fransokyo because I wanted to catch up with things I missed for the past thirteen years. I told her that I care for her and want to fix our relationship. But she said there's nothing to fix and the little sister I want back is already gone, along with our parents years ago." He took a heavy breath before he continued, "She also reminded me about the blames I threw and the hatred I felt for her before she told me to leave her, saying she didn't want to hear anything from me."

Tadashi sniffed, trying to hold back his tear, "Sometimes, I wonder…, if things would be different.., would be better, if I had never done those things to her. If I chose to comfort her instead of blaming her and showered her with hatred and horrible words. Maybe, our relationship wouldn't be severed like this if I chose to stay with her. But, I left her when I knew she really needed me the most. The more I think about it, the more regret I feel. I'm the worst older brother ever."

He averted his gaze. Honey could see how Tadashi's mind was somewhere else through his eyes.

"Tadashi," she started. "I know I've been telling you to be patient a lot since she came here. Trust me, your patience isn't useless. Hiro went out a lot lately. And I can see that it made her mood better. And earlier, even if she still sounded bitter to you, she responded to you, right? You've already made a progress, Tadashi. I know it's a slow one, but you still have plenty of time for that."

She went closer and hugged him, "You're strong, Tadashi. And you have to be strong for her, too. She's facing her own inner turmoil right now. Be patient, and show her that you can be someone she can lean on. Someone she needs and someone who she can trust. Believe me, you're a great older brother. Bad older siblings would never want to help their little siblings when they have problems."

Silence engulfed the room. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Honey's waist and pulled her into a tight hug, "Thanks, Honey. You really know what to say when I'm like this." Honey chuckled lightly, "I know."

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not giving up on her."

Honey smiled softly at this, "I know. And I'm glad Hiro has a brother like you."

 **-oOo-**

The next day, Hiro went out again. She always tried her best to avoid people on her way whenever she took a walk. She didn't want to receive another curious stares she usually got from the people. Of course, they would wonder who she was, since they had never seen her there before. Whenever she received those stares, she always pretended that she didn't notice and keep on walking.

Luckily for her, she didn't pass anyone. When she arrived at the lake area, she immediately went to her favourite spot. The grassy area under a big tree. The leaves from the tree made a shadowy area where she could lay down to sleep or stare to the sky without getting her eyes burned from the blazing sunlight. So, she laid down there and stared at the sky. Thinking about nothing in particular.

A gentle breeze blew around her, making her feeling sleepy. Hiro closed her eyes. She didn't fight the sleepiness caused by the breeze. Soon, she fell asleep.

 **-oOo-**

" _Mommy, daddy! Fish!"_

" _Yes, sweety. It's a fish," Hiro's mother said from beside her._

 _Her father warned her, "Don't get to close to the river or you'll fall, Hiro."_

 _Small Hiro then walked away from the river and approached her brother, "Nii-chan, a fish!"_

 _Tadashi chuckled as he ruffled Hiro's messy hair, "I know. I'm going to help dad with fishing. You want to see another fishes, right?" Hiro nodded with her eyes beaming brightly, "Wanna see fish!"_

 _The family was having a camping on the riverside in Muirahara wood. They looked happy. The siblings played together. And their parents watched them with happy smiles on their faces. Of course, they didn't forget to take a lot of pictures there, including the siblings' cuteness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Red lights and loud sirens filled the air. Two fire trucks were parked near some burning cars. The fire fighters tried their best to put the fire out as soon as they could. But the shouts and cries from behind accompanied their effort. Pain, sadness, desperation, and fear, all of them could be heard in those shouts and cries. The heartbreaking shouts and cries from the victims, including the Hamada siblings._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I already told you to not call me that!"_

" _But… nii-chan…"_

" _Stop it! You're not my sister! If only…, if only you never asked them to go to that stupid carnival… It's because of you.. IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THEY DIED!"_

" _Nii.. *sobs* ..chan.. *sobs*"_

" _Stop calling me that! Why don't you just die?! If I ever get adopted someday, I would never want to have anything to do with you EVER AGAIN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Please, ma'am. This little girl is Tadashi's little sister. It's not a good idea to separate them."_

" _She looks like a trouble maker to me. And I don't want to adopt a trouble maker like her. She would be so much pain with all the troubles she would give to us. Besides, it looks like Tadashi here doesn't want her to come with us. So, no, I don't want to adopt her."_

" _But, ma'am!"_

" _No! My answer is final. Tadashi will go home with us, but not that girl. I don't want a trouble maker like her as a child!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Are you sure no one will take her?"_

 _"_ _Please consider this. She really needs a home."_

 _"_ _We have enough problems with our kids. I get that he's my brother, but we can't take on his kid. Find someone else."_

 _"I got off with the grandparents. They won't take her since they live in an elder's community and it doesn't allow kids. Plus also the health issues were taken into consideration."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Let's just send her to orphanage."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Nii-chan…," little Hiro cried, calling for her brother who had turned his back and walked away. "Nii-chan.. please.. don't go!"_

 _Everything turned into darkness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiro.."_

 _._

 _._

" _Hey, it's okay. I'm here."_

 _._

 _._

" _I'm.. sorry.. Hiro.."_

 **-oOo-**

Hiro's eyes suddenly shot opened as she jolted up and gasped loudly. She clutched her hand to her chest, feeling as if something was clenching her lungs. She tried to grasp some air. Cold sweats ran down on her body. The dreams, the memories, they felt real. The felt so real that they made her hard to breathe.

" _Hiro."_

Her eyes widened when she heard that voice.

" _Hiro."_

That voice again. Someone called her. That voice.. as if someone was trying to reach her. Then, little by little, Hiro could breathe normally again. She brought her eyes to the lake in front of her. Even though her eyes were on the lake, but her mind was somewhere else.

After a quite some time, Hiro decided to go back to the house and take a rest. She's still trying to avoid any other people as she headed back. But when she saw two women who were chatting to each other walked to her way, she immediately went behind a tree on the roadside and hide so they wouldn't see her. She waited there until those women passed the tree. She really hoped they would walk pass the tree as soon as possible. Until something caught her ears and stole her attention.

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard about what?"

"I heard there is a criminal came and currently lives in this town."

"Oh my God! Really? A criminal in this small town? How could it be possible?!"

"I don't know. I heard some of us had complained on how a criminal is allowed to come and live here. But, we better be careful and make sure our families don't encounter that criminal. That person might bring danger to all of us!"

"I agree with you! We have to warn them, then. I really can't believe it. A criminal is living in our peace and safe town!"

"We better make sure to stay away from someone we don't recognize!"

"Yes! After all, this town is small, so I'm sure it will be easy to spot someone we don't recognize."

"Let's get back already so we can warn our familes."

"You're right. Let's go!"

After they were out of earshot and sight, Hiro came out from her hiding place and stomped back to Tadashi's house in rage. She knew who exactly would spread that kind of rumour. And she knew by the word 'criminal', those people meant her. Hiro swore she would punch Lisa on the face the next time she saw her.

She didn't care what Tadashi, Honey, or others would think about her for that. And she didn't care about getting sent back to the juvenile prison anymore as long as that old bitch got what she deserved!

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I got writer's block and college is killing me slowly. I mostly don't have time to write because of my schedules and assignments. And this fic is an angsty one and I'm still sticking to the original idea of making Tadashi and Hiro fix their relationship through the hardship.**

 **Also, I'm super happy that this fic got some reviews for the previous chapter. So, I post this chapter sooner than I planned.** **I expect the next chapter to be finished in two weeks. That if nothing holds me back and gets it delayed.**

 **Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 9**

The sound of the front door being slammed shut startled Honey who was typing her research on her laptop in the living room. She got up from her seat to check. And she saw Hiro walking toward her. She looked angry. "Oh, hey, Hiro. You're-" she was cut by Hiro.

"Tell Tadashi that I want to have a word with him tonight!" Hiro told Honey with harsh tone.

"O-okay. But Hiro, what happened?"

"Just.. tell him that. And leave me alone for the time being..," Hiro said as she let out a shaky breath, trying to lowered her voice. She was pressing down her anger with her hands clenched into tight fists. Without waiting for Honey's reply, Hiro walked away to her room. Honey could only watch her back until she disappeared from her sight.

As soon as Hiro reached her room, she opened the sliding door and closed it hard. She dropped to floor and sat with her face buried in her hands. She did nothing wrong since day one. So, why the hell did that bitch start a bad rumour about her?! Did she really want to get to the bad side of her?!

Hiro cried out her restrained anger. She grabbed her pill bottle and took out two pills from it. She gulped down the pills with a bottle of water she had and decided to get another nap until it was time for dinner. Remembering those women's words stung and hurt her a lot. Hiro just wished she wouldn't have to hear those hurtful words. Especially when she hadn't given Tadashi or Honey troubles since she started staying there.

Soon, Hiro drifted to sleep.

 **-oOo-**

To be honest, Honey didn't really know what to do. She could call Tadashi and tell him what Hiro told her. Then again, it had a big possibility that could make him lose focus on his work because of his worry for Hiro's well-being. It might happen, knowing how much he cared for Hiro. Knowing how much he would try to do anything to make things right again.

But, would it be okay if she just told him later after he came home? She bit her thumb. Honey didn't think it would be best to call Tadashi and tell him right away at the moment. A few minutes later, Honey then decided to tell him after he came home. She needed to make sure to tell him before Hiro came out for dinner.

 **-oOo-**

"I'm home!" Tadashi exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. He just finished taking off his shoes and socks when Honey approached him. "Welcome back, Tadashi," Honey said.

Something was off. He could tell it from her face.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Tadashi asked, concerned.

Honey bit her lips, "Well…, yeah."

Tadashi raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

There was a slight pause before Honey finally told him, "This afternoon, Hiro came back from wherever she was looking so angry. I don't know what happened, but, she told me she wants to have a talk with you tonight."

This got his attention, "If she looked angry, something bad must had happened. Did she tell you anything?"

Honey shook her head, "No. She just told me to tell you that. I don't know what happened, but promise me that the talk is only after dinner. We can't risk having her eating her meal so little."

"I will. But I have a bad feeling about this." Tadashi looked down. He was worried about Hiro.

What could possibly make her angry? They didn't limit her outside activities as long as she didn't do anything that could harm herself like the three of them had agreed. For all he knew, her outside activities, whatever they were, they made her looked calmer to say the least. He felt a little bit relieved, knowing she was at least starting to like the place. He wanted her to feel comfortable. Tadashi wanted her to trust him again, even though little by little. And even though it would take a long time.

Whatever it was she wanted to say, he was willing to listen. And if she needed help, he would help her.

 **-oOo-**

"Tadashi, we need to talk!" Hiro said in a high voice right after Tadashi sat on his place. Tadashi sighed, "I know. I heard about it from Honey." He looked up and saw her in the eyes, "But, after dinner."

"What?! I want to talk now!"

"I said _after dinner_ , Hiro. I promise you I will listen to whatever you want to say later. But right now, I want us to have dinner first. I don't want you to get sick from malnourishment. Now, please sit down."

Hiro clenched her fists and clucked her tongue. She angrily plopped down and started eating her dinner. Tadashi looked at her with a pleased smile. And so did Honey who joined them a few moments after that. They ate their dinner in silence. Neither of the couple wanted to say anything in worry it would ruin Hiro's mood.

"Okay. So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Tadashi asked after they had finished their dinner.

That question brought a dark look on Hiro's face. She took a deep breath first before she started, "Tadashi, did I ever _do_ something _wrong_ since the first day I start staying here?" She sounded like she was holding her anger there.

He was really confused on why she suddenly asked like that, "No. Why did you think you ever done something wrong? Even Honey said good things about you."

Hiro snapped at him, "Then why the _hell_ did that _bitch_ spread bad rumour about me?! I've been nothing but behave since day one, but what did she do to me?! Instead of leaving me alone, she spread bad rumour about me! You said you want me to enjoy my stay here but now how can I enjoy it when I know people would see me like I'm sort of… like.. like I'm going to murder them?!"

"Hiro, language! And what are you.. wait.. what rumour?" Tadashi felt like something churned his stomach.

"So you haven't heard about them yet?! Then why don't you ask that stupid mega bitch of yours?! I know she hates me a lot! But I haven't done anything wrong to her, I even avoided to meet her, and yet she still thinks she can do anything to me?!" Hiro yelled at him loudly.

Hiro stood up and looked down on Tadashi, "Let me tell you this, Tadashi. The only reason I agreed to stay here with you is because Aunt Cass asked me to! And I promise you, the next time I see that old bitch, I'm going to punch her face! I don't care if I do it right in front of your face! I don't care what you'll think of me after that! And I don't care if it will cost me my entire life in jail! She has been nothing but a bitch to me since the very first time she saw me years ago when she came to adopt you!"

She narrowed her eyes to him and added, "Besides, even if I have to rot in jail for the rest of my life, you wouldn't care about me anyway. For you, I am nothing but the cause of mom and dad's death and nothing else."

Then, Hiro stormed away, leaving Tadashi who was frozen on his seat. Honey, who was watching the whole scene silently behind the kitchen counter, approached Tadashi and sat beside him. Putting her hand on his shoulder while looking at his face worriedly.

"Tadashi..," Honey called softly.

Tadashi slowly turned his head toward her. "Did you know about this? About the rumour?" he asked in a low voice. His face showed disbelief, heartbroken, and worry.

Honey shook her head, "No. I just heard about it when Hiro mentioned it."

"I.. I don't know, Honey. If it's all true, why did mom do that? E-even though Hiro's been all moody and hard to approach, she never did something bad, or wrong." Tadashi ran a hand down on his face and leaned his head onto it. "Just.. I know she never likes Hiro. But, what kind of rumour did she spread that made Hiro exploded like that?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a really bad one. If not, Hiro wouldn't be so angry like that. We both know Hiro is a good person."

Tadashi took a deep breath and let it all out. "I need to find out what kind of rumour that mom spread about her. I need to do this so I can show her how much I care for her."

Honey didn't say anything. But she smiled and gripped his shoulder to let him know that she supported his decision.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: It's right on Valentine's day at 8 pm when I finally finished this chapter. I did say this chapter would be up around mid February in Ffn after all. I guess that's sort of a little motivation to me? Well, I don't know. Not sure when I'll be able to post it though. I had an argument with my mom earlier this morning and it didn't end well. So, this chapter is like my way to get away from my depression. Depression is a bitch!**

 **Anyway, I don't know when I can finish the next chapter. My target is around April or May, depending on when I will have some free time to write. But no promises this time because assignments will make me look like a wandering zombie until finals go away and I get my college break again. One thing for sure, expect the next two chapters to be "dark".**

 **Ah, one last thing, can somebody suggest me a western last name for Tadashi? American last name? Because I don't think the one I have in mind is an American last name, even if it is a western last name.**

 **Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **Additional Warning: This chapter contains a slight dark plot and part one of the two dark chapters. You may leave if you don't like dark plots, and if you choose to read, you've been warned.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 10**

Since the day where Hiro heard the rumour spread about her, she stopped going outside. She even barely went out of her room, except for meals, baths, and laundry days. She didn't even sit on the balcony that connected to the back garden anymore. Words coming out from her mouth were limited to none. This made the couple, especially Tadashi, worried.

It had been a little over two weeks. They felt like Hiro was pulling away again. Making the distance between them seemed more noticeable than before. They were sure they had some good progress two weeks ago, but then suddenly, Hiro just pulled away. Something wrong must had happened.

"I'm going to mom's place," Tadashi said one day on Saturday, where he didn't have to go to work.

That statement earned Honey's attention, "To Lisa's house? Why?"

"I'm sure she knows something."

"Are you sure? Lisa hasn't come to this house since that night. I doubt she knows something. Especially when we know how she doesn't like Hiro."

Tadashi looked at his wife. "I know. But there has to be something she knows. We don't know if she had done something behind our back while Hiro went outside. Hiro seemed to like it here when she started going outside to who-knows-where. But if something changes her like, I'm sure there was something wrong happened."

As he finished putting on his shoes, he opened the door. "You know I'm never going to back out from helping her. She's my sister. And I'll find out about what made her like that." Honey smiled at what he said. "Then go. Just promise me to be careful, okay?"

Tadashi smiled back in relief. "Thanks, Honey. I will." With that, Tadashi closed the door behind him.

He walked down the path with his hand on his chin. Thinking about every possibility. If Hiro was still the same like the little sister he knew, that meant something bad had happened. Something that could hurt her, internally. But, what?

Just when he was about to turn around the corner, he saw some women from his neighbourhood ahead of him. He planned to just ignore them and walk pass through them. Until he heard something that caught his ears.

"I still don't get it. How come we haven't had any encounter with a stranger here? This town is small. Surely a criminal can't go unseen like that forever!"

"Yeah. I'm sure they went out here at least a few times already to get something they need."

"I don't feel safe knowing there's a criminal in our town. I wouldn't want to let a criminal hanging around here and disturb the peace we have here."

"Shouldn't we do something already?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe asking the people around here if they've seen someone unfamiliar?"

"I don't know about that. Some of them don't pay too much attention to something like that these days."

From where he stood, Tadashi surely knew who they were talking about. Rage was boiling up in his chest. It felt as if he was ready to blow up and yell at them for talking bad about her sister they didn't even know. But he tried to control his rage, reminding himself that those women didn't even know what they were talking about. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he walked toward the women in front of him.

"Hey, there , ladies," Tadashi greeted the with a smile, that if someone took a close look, it didn't reach his eyes. "Nice weather today, isn't it?"

"Ah, hi, Tadashi! Yes, it certainly is. The weather is rather cool today despite being in the summer for two months already," one of them said.

"I think today's weather is good for a picnic, don't you think?" the other one said.

They talked a small talk for a while. Until Tadashi decided it was time to go to the point.

"Please forgive me if I sound rude for overhearing stuff. But, I heard you ladies talked about something like a criminal if I'm not mistaken. Can I ask what that was about?"

 **-oOo-**

Tadashi was back to his house, face dark. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand on why Lisa did that. Hiro had never done anything bad on her stay here. And Hiro certainly had never ever done anything bad to her in their days in the Child Welfare Department either. Just, why did she hate his sister so much?

His thought was disturbed by Honey who came to greet him, "Tadashi, you're back."

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

Concern was written on Honey's face, "What's wrong? Did you find something?" He nodded, "Yeah. I found something that I can't even believe my own ears for hearing that." Tadashi clenched his fists, teeth gritted.

Honey put her hands on his left shoulder and hand. Tadashi looked up to see her face. "Let's go to the living room first. After that, I want to hear everything you've found while you were out."

Soon, they were sitting in the living room. "Now, spill," Honey demanded him gently.

Tadashi sighed before he told her, "My mom spread a rumour about her. A really bad rumour. Hiro must have heard it the last time she went out. There's a rumour going on, about a criminal who's staying here and can wander around so freely. And it makes the people feel uneasy and unsafe. Gladly, because they haven't encountered the one they suspect as a criminal, they still can remain calm."

Honey gasped, "She.., she really did that? To Hiro? Oh my God. No wonder Hiro is pulling away from us again. Even for someone like her, that kind of rumour does hurt a lot."

"It hurts me, too. I just can't understand why she hates Hiro so much when she had done nothing but behave well while staying with us."

"What are you going to do now? Did you meet Lisa?"

"No. I'm planning to call her here and confront her. And make her apologize to Hiro. I hope it's going to go well, though. Knowing the last time they met, mom didn't say nice things toward her."

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. Just.., make sure you can control your anger too, so it wouldn't fuel the fire more. We want things to get better, and not the other way around."

Tadashi held Honey's hand tightly and smiled at her, "Thanks. I really need that." Honey smiled back at him. After that, they planned on how to get Lisa admit her doing and apologize to Hiro.

 **-oOo-**

A knock woke Hiro up from her nap. She groaned and got up, walking toward the door. When she opened it, Honey was there. Hiro grumbled, "What?"

"Please come down to the living room in five minutes. There's something we want to talk about," she said. Without waiting for Hiro's answer, Honey turned around and walked down the stairs.

"What do they want now?" she grumbled as she made way to the bath room to wash her sleepy face. When she was done, she headed downstairs lazily, where Tadashi and Honey were waiting for her.

And she was right. Both Tadashi and Honey were there already, sitting on the other side of the table. Hiro grudgingly sat at the opposite, facing them. "Now, what?" she asked to them.

Before they could answer, they heard the front door closed and footsteps in the hallway. Not even a minute later, Lisa appeared. "Tadashi, dear, why did you c-," she stopped when her eyes caught the sight of Hiro in the room. Hiro and Lisa threw a glare toward each other.

"Tadashi, what is _she_ doing here?!" Hiro asked Tadashi. He could hear the harsh tone from her.

"Yes, Tadashi. I came here to meet you and Honey, without a criminal in the room!" Lisa added angrily.

"Mom," Tadashi started. "You were the one who spread about that rumour, weren't you?"

Dread was shown on her face on a split second, but then she snapped back at him, "How could you accuse me like that, Tadashi! Your own mother!"

"No one but the three of us here who know about Hiro staying here and why. But for some reason, a bad rumour is lingering outside about her. Who else here calling her a criminal, except you?" Tadashi added, voice sounded sterner.

"I didn't do such a thing!" Lisa tried to defend herself. "Honey dear, please tell him that I didn't do that!"

"Mom, please just admit it. No one here except you would do something like that to her. Admit it, and apologize to Hiro," Tadashi told her.

"Tadashi, stop accusing me! I-"

Hiro who couldn't hold her anger anymore, stood up and snapped at her, "Just admit it, you old bitch! They're right! No one but you call me a criminal here!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Old bitch! That's what I call you! What did _I_ do to _you_ that made you spread that rumour, huh?! Don't say you just simply hate me for no reason and decided to spread a bad rumour about me as if I'm going to do a serial murder here, or worst, genocide!"

"Oh, so that's what you want, now?! Fine! Yes, I was the one who told them to stay away from you! A criminal who will do nothing but bring danger to everyone! I didn't spread a rumour, I warned them! They're two different things!"

"There's no difference if what you said was not even true! I might be arrested for bot fighting, but that doesn't make me a criminal like those serial murderers or drug dealers out there!"

Things were getting heated between Lisa and Hiro. Tadashi and Honey decided to stand up and try to separate them. Tadashi was behind Lisa, trying to pull her away before she tried to harm Hiro. While Honey went to Hiro's side, trying to calm her down. Both Hiro and Lisa were still arguing and yelling toward each other.

"You, little bitch! You really are a mannerless kid! It was a right decision for me to never adopt you back then!"

"Oh, you really think I wanted someone like you to adopt me?! Heh! Don't make me puke! I feel pity for Tadashi to have such a villain of a adoptive mother like you! I'm sure no one liked you back then in that department! Who would want someone like you as a parent, huh?! An old woman who can hate someone for no reason doesn't deserve to be called a mother!"

What Hiro yelled at her took its toll. Lisa gritted her teeth hard as rage washed over her. "Why you, lil!" Lisa tried to shake Tadashi's hands off of her. And when she was free from his hands, she pushed Hiro roughly. Hiro could prevent herself from falling.

Unfortunately, Honey, who was standing behind her couldn't.

And she fell.

Tadashi who saw this, shouted in horror, "Honey!" He rushed to Honey's side. Hiro and Lisa were shocked when they heard Tadashi shouted and rushed to Honey. Cold emitted the room as they saw how Honey's face was full of pain with her arms hugging her belly.

The baby!

Tadashi immediately carried her and rushed to his car. He put Honey as gently as possible on the seat next to the driver's seat.

"Honey…," Hiro called her quietly. Fear and worry were shown on her face. She tried to reach her, but Tadashi snapped at her, "Stay away from her!" Hiro flinched and backed away after she heard that. Tadashi ran inside to take his keys, ran back into his car, and drove away to the nearest hospital.

Hiro and Lisa could only stand there and watched in silence until the car was out of sight. Hiro was still staring worriedly to the road where the car went. And Lisa, she turned her gaze toward Hiro. Rage made her vision red. She saw a wooden plank not far from where she stood. She walked to it, took it with her, and then walked to where Hiro stood.

Hiro heard footsteps behind her, and when she turned around, Lisa already held the wooden plank high in her hand. Ready to hit her. Hiro immediately protected herself with her arms a second before the wooden plank hit her. She cried out in pain as Lisa hit her numerous times with the wooden plank she had. Hiro cried and cried, begging Lisa to stop hitting her. But Lisa didn't listen.

She kept on hitting Hiro. She kept on hitting her with the wooden plank. She yelled at her. Blaming her that it was her fault Tadashi changed, how Honey was hurt now, and how she might lose her future grandchild. She also yelled at Hiro that she should never come back to Tadashi's life. Yelling it would be all Hiro's fault if anything bad happened to her family.

Hiro crouched down, still protecting her body from the hits she was receiving. She tried to bear the pain, hoping Lisa would stop soon and leave her alone. But Lisa kept on hitting her without mercy. And she didn't notice there was a rusty nail on the wooden plank. She also didn't notice how the nail cut the teen's skin and bleed.

By the time Lisa realized what she had done and saw the blood, she was terrified. Her body was shaking so hard in fear. The wooden plank slipped off from her hand and fell down to the ground. And then, she ran away.

Leaving the injured teen alone. Bleeding on the ground, as the dark clouds hovered above her and rain poured all night.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Hiiyyaaaa.. sorry for the late update! College has been nothing but exhausting me. Free times were always used to sleep all day and recharged my battery to live. Lol. But now I'm already on break and can write an update or two if I'm not busy with anything else. Though, I hold no promise since I don't know how long it would take me to finish one chapter with life going on.**

 **This chapter is the first part of two dark chapters I've planned for so long. But it could change to three if I feel the need to expand? I dunno. And this chapter is unedited. If you have any thoughts, feel free to share with me in the comment section! I would love to hear it!**

 **Also, I'll be officially twenty five on July 17** **th** **! Hope I'm not too old for still fan-girling on Big Hero 6, lol.**

 **Give me a shout-out on my Instagram /lilykeitha since I'm mostly there~**

 **Until next time~**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **Additional Warning: This chapter contains a slight dark plot and part two of the two dark chapters. You may leave if you don't like dark plots, and if you choose to read, you've been warned.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 11**

… _. It hurts.._

 _Hurts…._

 _Somebody…. Please…_

… _Help me…._

.

.

.

.

.

" _Don't worry, Hiro-chan. Everything will be alright."_

.

.

.

.

" _I promise."_

 **-oOo-**

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I've told you like twenty times already, Tadashi. I'm okay. The pain's gone. And I'm sure the baby is alright, too," Honey told him patiently.

It had been two hours since they arrived at the hospital. The nurses came to them immediately when they heard him asked for help with Honey in his arms. They rushed her to the ER, and the doctor came to check on her as soon as she went into the ER. Tadashi couldn't come in to stay by her side. So, he waited outside the room, pacing back and forth, while making an endless circle.

Around thirty minutes later, the door was opened. Tadashi jerked his head to see if the doctor had come out. He saw three nurses pushing the wheeled bed with one of the holding up an IV tube. Honey was lying on the wheeled bed. She looked better, although her face was still a little bit pale and no pain was shown on her face.

"Honey!" Tadashi rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Mr. Hamada?" the doctor called. Tadashi looked at the doctor, and even though he hesitated for leaving Honey at first, he still went to approach the doctor. While the nurses pushed the wheeled bed to another room.

"How.. how is it? Are they okay?" Tadashi asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hamada. Your wife is okay. And so is the baby. She's just in her third month now, but I can assume that the baby is really strong," the doctor said. Tadashi let out the breath he didn't know he held.

"However," this caught Tadashi's attention. "I suggest that your wife to stay here for the night to see if there is a complication or not. If nothing happens, she will be discharge in the morning."

Tadashi let out another breath. Relieved. "Thank you, doctor. Uuuh, can I ask where her room is?"

The doctor smiled, "Of course. Her room is on the second floor, number 23."

"Thank you." Then he walked away, searching for an elevator. When he found it, he pushed the number 2 button. As soon as he got out from the elevator, he searched for room number 23, and found it in a few seconds. Tadashi went in and sat on the chair beside Honey's bed.

He took her hand and gripped it with his hands. "Thank God, you two are okay. I was terrified I would lose both of you." He could feel Honey gripped his hand. "I'm okay. The baby's also okay. You don't need to worry anymore," she said, trying to assure him.

And she spent the next two hours to repeat her words again and again since Tadashi wouldn't stop asking.

"By the way," she started, trying to divert Tadashi's mind. "Did you leave Hiro with Lisa at the house?"

Dread washed over him. "Oh.. my.. God! I forgot about that matter!"

Honey looked at him, unamused by his answer. "You forgot," she stated. He looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

She let out a breath, "Tadashi, you should apologize to Hiro, not me."

"Yeah, you're right," Tadashi said in a low voice. "I just hope she's okay there. I don't want anything bad happened to her, knowing mom was there with her when I brought you here."

"At least now we know why Hiro suddenly changed."

"I can't believe it. Hiro has never done something bad in her stay with us. Sure, she doesn't really talk a lot with us. But she doesn't deserve to be talked like that. She's not a criminal! God, I really need a serious talk with mom later." Tadashi buried his face on his hands.

Seeing her husband like that, Honey put a hand on his shoulder. "There's still plenty of time to make it up with her. I'm sure she doesn't blame or hate you for what Lisa did to her. There's still one month left until she has to go back home. How about using that one month to make her happy, hmm?"

Tadashi looked up to her. He stared at her for a moment, and then, he smiled. "Thank you, Honey. You're the best."

 **-oOo-**

After Honey was discharged from the hospital, Tadashi drove them both home. For unknown reason, he felt this tingling feeling inside him. Churning what's inside him with anxiety. His unusual silence made Honey worried. She just kept glancing at him, not daring to make him talk so he wouldn't lose his focus on the road.

Although they were glad to be able to get home sooner, but the sight in front of them when open the front door shocked them. "What the? Why is the floor so muddy like this?" Tadashi wondered with a frown. "I hope Hiro didn't do this in purpose. I'm sure she's mad with me for living her alone with mom. But-"

"Tadashi," Honey put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she did this in purpose. Hiro's not like that. Maybe something happened. What about you go check her and I clean the floor, hm?"

"You're right. Hiro's not like that. And no. You just got out from hospital. How about you check Hiro and I clean the floor? Don't want to risk you for getting another visit to hospital."

Honey chuckled at this, "Alright. Just be careful, okay?"

They carefully went inside. While Tadashi went to the storage room to get the cleaning tools he would need, Honey made her way to Hiro's room. She called her name as she knocked on the door, "Hiro. Hiro, are you there?"

No answer.

"Hiro, it's Honey. Can I come in?" Still no answer. Anxiety creep inside her. "Hiro, I'm coming in," Honey stated before she opened the door, only to see Hiro lying on the floor.

"Hiro!" Honey immediately went to her side. She moved Hiro so she could see her better. Honey gasped in horror. "TADASHI!"

From below, Tadashi who heard Honey's scream, dropped all the cleaning tools in his hands and ran to Hiro's room. "What?!" he asked in panic.

Honey turned her head to see Tadashi, "Hi-Hiro…"

Tadashi felt alarmed. He rushed to her side and saw his sister's state. Her clothes were soaked wet. Her body was dirty, and a bit muddy with some leaves sticking on her body. What freaked him the most, Hiro's body was full of injuries, and her body was burning hot.

"Oh my God, Hiro!"

Hiro's breath looked shallow. Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and rushed downstairs, carrying Hiro in his arms. Honey helped him by opening the front door and car door. "You coming?" Tadashi asked.

"No. Just bring her to hospital now. Let me know what the doctor says."

He only nodded. He immediately hopped in the car, turned on the engine, and drove away. Tadashi tried so hard to focus on the road. He took a glance at Hiro at least every five minutes. Scared of losing her. "Hiro, please hang on. Please don't leave me, too," he pleaded under his breath.

Just as soon as he parked his car near the Emergency Entrance, he shouted for help. The nurses immediately approached them with a wheel bed. Tadashi gently and carefully laid Hiro on the bed, not leaving her side until he couldn't go into the ER. He could only wait and pray she would be okay. A lot of questions lingered around inside his head.

His anxiety became worst when the doctor told him Hiro was heavily injured, and now suffering from an infection. The doctor told him Hiro was lucky to only got infection. Because if Tadashi was late to bring her to the hospital, she might fall into a coma. Tadashi was also asked what happened to her and how she got her injuries. He could only tell the doctor he didn't know because he just got home from that hospital before he and his wife found her in her room like that.

The doctor showed her concerned, and told him Hiro might have gotten into contact with something rusty like a sharp metal, or maybe nails. She needed to stay in the hospital until it was clear that Hiro was no longer suffering from the infection and her condition was better for her to go back home.

Tadashi asked the doctor if Hiro would be okay. And to his relief, the doctor said yes.

 **-oOo-**

In Hiro's room, Tadashi was sitting beside her. He was staring at her, afraid she would slip away from him and disappear from his life. He then remembered he promised Honey to let her know about Hiro's condition, so he took out his phone and dialled her number. After the third ring, Honey picked up her phone.

" _Hello, Tadashi?"_

"Hey. You're okay there?"

" _I'm okay. Just finished cleaning the floor."_

"I'm really sorry I made you clean all that mud."

" _It's okay, Tadashi. I'm fine. So?"_

Tadashi sighed, "Hiro got an infection. The doctor told me she's lucky, because with those injuries, she could have gone into a coma if I was late to bring her here." He could hear Honey gasped in shock with that information. "Also, those injuries are from something rusty like sharp metal or nails. Can you help me checking out if we have rusty metal around the house?"

" _Sure. I'll check it out and tell you if I find anything. I'll pack some clothes for you and Hiro. You think you can take a few days off for her? If you can't, I'll stay with her."_

"I can. I never took a day off since five years ago, so my boss said if I want to take some days off, I just need to let him know."

" _Okay. Good thing I have my own car here. I'll bring your clothes and lunch later."_

"Thanks, Honey. I'll call you again later?"

" _Sure. Just call me if you need anything."_

After Honey hung up, Tadashi sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He looked at Hiro again, and guilt surged in to his heart. He took her hand and held it in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Hiro. I wish I could protect you from whatever hurt you like this," he said in a low voice.

Hiro shifted a bit, and this alerted him. "Hiro? Hiro, can you hear me?"

"Mo.. ru.. nii.. I'm.. so.. rry.."

Tadashi's eyes widened. Hiro didn't shift or say anything again after that. She remained limp and weak in her sickbed, unconscious. Tadashi was still frozen beside her. Still not letting go of her hand.

"Moru-nii? Tadashi asked in whisper. He wasn't sure if he heard it right. But he was kinda sure Hiro just muttered someone else's name with a brother's Japanese honorific after the name. Another thing that he wasn't sure. He felt like a pang of sadness just crept into his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Does she have another brother other than me?"

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Not even a month yet, and I already finished this chapter. Guess the reviews I got from the previous chapter really boosted up my motivation.. Thanks a lot for the reviews, everyone!**

 **A lot of you said Tadashi doesn't deserve Hiro. But hey, they're on their way to fix their relationship** **and obstacles are needed! But, yeah, I can understand your fury toward Tadashi's behaviour to Hiro in the last chapter.**

 **This chapter is also unedited, so forgive me for any mistakes you can find in this chapter. I just hope I can post another chapter before my new semester starts next month. Also, I was happy and excited that some of you tried to reach me through my Instagram and told me about their thoughts for the previous chapter! Thank you! You can reach me /lilykeitha on Instagram and give me your thoughts about this story if you want to..**

 **Until next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 12**

There were so many things that needed to be processed in Tadashi's head. First, he came home and saw his only sibling, heavily injured in her room. Second, he just heard his little sister murmured someone else's name in her sleep, with a Japanese honorific for older brother. The first one, he knew he must try to find out who had injured Hiro. And as for the last one, he didn't know what to think. All he knew, his parents only had two kids.

Unless, if Hiro got another brother while he was away from her. And he never knew. He started contacting Aunt Cass, the only relative that was willing to take Hiro in, when he was around twenty-four. Ten years after the accident, and ten years of ignoring his little sister's existence. But from all the things he knew from Aunt Cass, he didn't remember she ever mentioned about this guy.

Yes, it was his fault that he and Hiro were separated. Yes, it was his fault that Hiro grew up to be the person she was right now. And yes, it was his own damn fault that there was a huge distance between them. But he did try to make amends of what he had done. He did try to help her in whatever way he could.

So, why did it feel like everything he did only made Hiro drifted away from him? Even in her state right now, hurt and bedridden, it was someone else's name that Hiro muttered. Tadashi knew he didn't even know who Moru-nii was. The pang he felt inside, was it jealousy? He wanted his name that Hiro muttered, not someone else's.

He really wanted to know who that guy was. And when Hiro woke up, maybe he could ask her, a bit at least.

 **-oOo-**

" _Hiks..hiks..," Hiro sobbed under the blanket. She tried to lower her sob, hoping nobody heard her. But she knew, somebody had. She heard low footsteps heading toward her. Soon, there was a dip on the bed._

" _Hiro, why are you crying again?" the gentle voice asked._

 _Hiro sat up and looked at the person. "Moru-nii..," Hiro muttered with teary eyes. "Am I really a bad girl?"_

 _The person, Moru-nii, looked at her in concern, "Why are you thinking like that?"_

 _Hiro didn't answer. It seemed as if he knew what happened. "Did you call him again today?" Hiro nodded as she dropped her gaze. "What did you talk about to him? Moru-nii asked._

" _I just told him that I miss him. I want to meet him. But, he said he doesn't want to. He also said that he doesn't have a sister like me. Someone bad who brings bad luck. He.. he told me to stop calling him, too, because it makes him hate me more." Hiro looked at Moru-nii's eyes, "Do I really bring bad luck? Should I just die so Dashi will be happy?"_

 _Moru-nii pulled Hiro into a tight hug, "Hiro, no. Stop thinking like that. You don't bring bad luck. What happened to your parents was pure an accident no one wanted to happen. It's bad and wrong of him to say those words to you. And please, stop thinking about dying, too. Even if we die, we can never bring the dead back to life again."_

" _But-"_

" _Ssshh, always remember this. It wasn't your fault that your parents died that night. And it will never be your fault. You are still young, Hiro. Live a long life and find your own happiness. That is something your parents, Aunt Cass, and I want to see from you."_

 _Moru-nii pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, "Tadashi is still grieving. He's angry and he doesn't know what to do. What he said to you, I'm sure he never intended to say those words. He's still trying to find the right path to move on, and so are you. Give him time. When he can finally find his path and move on, he will come back to you. And you two will be close siblings again."_

" _But.. the words hurt," Hiro said._

 _He smiled sadly, "I know. I won't ask nor force you to forgive him. But when the time comes where he tries to reach back to you, give him a chance. Okay?"_

 _Hiro stared at him for a moment before she finally nodded and hugged him again, "Thank you, Moru-nii. I'm glad I have you here."_

" _And I'm grateful I met you, Hiro."_

 **-oOo-**

Hiro stirred in her bed, alerting Tadashi who sat beside her bed. "Hiro! Hiro, you hear me?" Hiro opened her eyes slowly. The light from the window was so bright that made her groaned and closed her eyes again. "Damn, can you at least close the curtains?! It's so bright! My eyes hurt!"

"Oh, right," Tadashi stood up and walked to close the curtains a bit so it wouldn't be too bright and blinding for Hiro. "Better?"

Hiro only grumbled. She looked around her surrounding and immediately knew she wasn't in her room. "Where are we?"

"Hospital. We found you so dirty and heavily injured in your room. So, I brought you here." Tadashi sat beside her bed again. "The doctor said you have an infection. You've been asleep for three days now."

"Three days?! Don't tell me you've been here the whole time!?"

"Well…"

"Unbelievable. You have a job, you dumbass. I could stay here alone and never knew about that!" she said, gritting her teeth.

"While normally I would scold you for your word preferences, I'll let you slide, at least for now." Hiro snorted at him. And Tadashi ignored it. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

Tadashi sighed. He pressed a button next to something that she assumed the hospital comm, "Nurse, my sister has woken up." Just a few minutes later, a doctor and a nurse came in. The doctor asked some of those typical questions to her, while the nurse was checking her vitals. After the short period check-up, the doctor told Tadashi that if Hiro didn't have any complication until tonight, she could go home tomorrow. After that, the doctor and the nurse left the room, leaving the two siblings alone once again.

Tadashi took the food tray from the desk beside Hiro's bed and put it on her lap. "Eat. I'm sure you're hungry after sleeping for three days," Tadashi told her calmly.

"Not hungry," she said. But suddenly there was a loud growl coming from Hiro's stomach. Tadashi chuckled at this. "Wow. Woke up after three days only to be betrayed by my own stomach," Hiro mumbled, deadpanned.

"Just eat before you get another episode of betrayal," Tadashi told her as he ruffled her hair. Hiro slapped his hand and forced herself to eat the hospital food. Somehow, after a few bites, Hiro felt homesick for Honey's cooking. Who loved eating hospital food anyway. They were too bland and mushy. Bleh!

 **-oOo-**

After night sky fell, Tadashi finally asked what he really wanted to know. "Hey, Hiro. Can I ask you something?" Hiro only looked at him, seemingly told him to just ask already.

"Who… who is Moru-nii?"

Hiro's eyes widened. Shocked to hear the name came out of Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi, from all people. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How did you know that name?"

Tadashi gulped. He kept a reminder to himself not to cross the line. "You muttered his name when you were sleeping. So, who is he?"

Hiro looked away, "Who he is, is none of your business."

"I want to know, Hiro. You called him 'big brother'. I'm the only big brother you have, and yet, it wasn't my name you muttered that time."

"And what is it to you?! You never acted like my big brother since mom and dad died! Not until recently!"

"That's why I want to know. I want to understand. And I want to know what he had done to you that makes him deserves to be called like that by you."

Hiro gritted her teeth, still trying to hold her anger, "Oh, trust me, he had done so much to me that he even deserved that title more than you do!"

"But I'm your real brother! We came out from the same womb, had the same parents, we're blood related, and he's not!"

"And why do you care about that matter?! It's my decision and right to think of him as one, and not you!"

"Why are you so adamant to take on his side? I'm your big brother, not him! I asked you this because I want to know and understand. I need to know if he deserves that. Yes, you can think of someone as your big brother or sister. But Hiro, you never even call me that since we met again after thirteen years. I want to hear you call me that again, like you used to. If I don't know anything, then I don't think he deserves that title! He's a nobody-"

SLAP!

The room fell into silence. No one said a word. Tadashi raised his hand and put it on his left cheek. His cheek. And that sound.

It hurt.

He slowly turned his head to see Hiro. His little sister. Who was looking at him with anger on her face. The uneven breath from trying to control herself. The red rimmed eyes that tearing his inside.

Hiro just slapped him.

"You…," Hiro started, while pointing at him. "You, of all people, don't have the right to badmouthing him! He.. had done a lot of things to me and he deserved more than just that 'big brother' title! You know nothing about him. If I ever hear you say anything bad about him again, you're so dead, Tadashi! Now, get out!"

"But-"

"I said GET OUT!"

Tadashi abruptly stood up and half ran toward the door. He took one last look to Hiro, and then closed the door. After Tadashi was out of the room, Hiro dropped herself into her bed and pulled up her blanket. The anger inside her slowly turned into tears. She tried to hold her tears, until she couldn't anymore.

"Stupid Tadashi! You jerk! You asshole! How dare you badmouthing him! How.. dare.. you..!"

That night, Hiro cried and cried. Until it exhausted her and she slowly fell asleep with tear stains on her face.

 **-oOo-**

After Hiro yelled at him to get out of the room, Tadashi now was wandering inside the waiting room. He paced back and forth. Hands ran over his face. Frustration shown on his face. And Tadashi usually was not the person to swear.. but..

FUCK!

He was screwed! He messed everything up! Just when he thought he could get closer to his little sister. Just when he could gain her trust. Just when he thought he could get her to open up.

And now, he screwed it up!

Tadashi stopped pacing and plopped down to a chair. He ran a hand over his hair as he sighed exasperatedly. He tried so hard to make amends. He tried so hard to get his little sister back. But because of his big ego, the progresses he had made were all pushed back to zero, or maybe almost.

He had made Hiro mad. She even slapped his face. Well, he couldn't blame her, though. It was all his fault. If only he could hold himself, then this wouldn't have happened.

Yes. He couldn't blame anyone, except himself.

Would Hiro forgive him? Would she give him another chance? He promised himself that if Hiro gave him another chance, he would try his hardest to not disappoint her. But, what if she didn't? What if what happened earlier had made the distance between them grew wider?

God, Tadashi didn't want that to happen. Sometimes, at times like this, he wished he had his parents by his side. Whether they would scold him for being an idiot, or give him a piece of advice to help him get through his problems. He really missed them. So much.

Tadashi closed his eyes. The image of his mom and dad appeared and filled his head. Their smiles. Their laughter. Their gentle eyes. Tadashi choked on his tears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mom, dad, please. What should I do now?"_

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with this new chapter~ Honestly, I'm not that satisfied with this chapter. But at least it got 60-80% of what I'm trying to tell in this fic. Yeah, I know Tadashi is being a jerk here. But please don't hate him too much. He's trying his hardest, you know..**

 **Though I'm not going to guarantee about what will happen to him later. I want to promise you a happy ending, but nah! I can't do that since I can change my mind a lot when it comes to fanfic plot. Just keep hoping that I won't make a cruel decision for both of them. Lmao xD.**

 **You can shout at me on my Instagram /lilykeitha. Until next time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Neglected Garden**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Thirteen years ago, after the death of their parents, Tadashi blamed Hiro as the cause of their parents' deaths and left Hiro alone in the orphanage. Not only it broke Hiro's heart, but their relationship as well. But when Hiro needs to stay in Tadashi's house to avoid the juvenile prison, can they fix their broken relationship after years of losing contact to each other?**

 **Adopted from Adazula.**

 **Female!Hiro**

 **Hiro is 16. Tadashi and Honey are 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Chapter 13**

Everything was a blur to Hiro. Mostly. She remembered Tadashi didn't come into her room until the time he must signed her discharge form and told her that she could finally go back home. Hiro was forever grateful for that. Yes, she hated their bland and mushy food. But there was another reason why she always hated hospitals.

She shook her head, not wanting to remember all those painful memories. She saw Tadashi walking beside her while holding a bag where her clothes were stored. Their way back was full of silence. Tadashi had his eyes on the road, while Hiro was avoiding his eyes. She knew Tadashi was holding back. She just didn't want to hear anything from him for the moment.

He reminded her how much he had hurt her in the past.

Even though just verbally, but it still hurt.

On their way back, she was wondering about something. Should she give him a chance? She gave him so many chances in the past. But, Tadashi spitted them back right to her face. Even told her he didn't want chances from her when all he wanted was a life away from her.

' _What makes you think I want us to live together with you again? I'm already happy with my new family, and it's not my problem if nobody wants to adopt you. You're a bad luck after all. So, stop dreaming and don't ever try to contact me again! I don't want to have a sibling who caused my parents' death! You hear me?! You're not my sister anymore!'_

Those words stung. It wasn't her fault that their parents died in that accident. True that she asked them to buy some ice cream before they went home. Every little kid did that at least once in their lives. The accident happened that night, it was the drunk youngsters' fault, not her! Tadashi was old enough to remember.

And yet, he still blamed her for that.

 **-oOo-**

It surprised her when she decided to check what Tadashi had at the back of his house. There was a garden, divided into two sides. The right side had different kinds of flowers planted, while the left side were some kinds of vegetables. In the middle, there was a fish pond where she could see koi fish swam around. To top it all, there was a wooden swing bench with a roof on top of it not far from the pond, probably to avoid the burning sunlight.

' _It must be Honey's idea,'_ Hiro thought to herself.

She approached the swing bench and sat on it. Through her hand, she knew it was made from a fine wood material, polished with a golden-brown paint. When she took a look on what she could see from where she sat, there was a beautiful sight. She could see the lake from there. And the view looked spectacular!

The cool breeze was soothing. It calmed what was inside her right now. Maybe it was the anger from last night, when Tadashi said bad things about Moru-nii. Moru-nii, the person who helped her a lot to overcome the obstacles in her life that tried to take her down. The person who gave her support.

And the very same person who told her to never hate Tadashi and give him a chance when he came back to her.

But, Tadashi hurt her a lot with his words. He told her that he didn't want her. If Tadashi really meant those words, then why did he decide to help her now? Why bother doing that if he didn't want to have a sister like her? She just couldn't understand anymore.

Hiro then heard someone coming from behind. "Mind if I sit here?" Tadashi asked. She just shrugged without taking her eyes from the view. Tadashi sat beside her and stared at the view ahead. No one said a word for a moment. As if they were enjoying the view in their silence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tadashi started. "This house was once owned by an old couple. The house was old, too. The wife died when I was 23 from a chronic illness. I used to come here to check on him. Listened to his stories. Helped him around the house. Accompanied him. Before he died, he told me that after he died, this house would be mine. He gave it to me, he said as a thank you for not letting him feel lonely and listened to his stories."

Hiro listened to Tadashi's story, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "He just had one last wish. For me to keep this garden alive. He made it for his wife who liked gardening. They used to watch this view together. Had a romantic date under the starry sky. Of course, I promised him that. He smiled at me, and then died peacefully from old age two years later."

"Must be nice couple," Hiro mumbled.

"Yeah. To be honest, when first looked at this view, it reminded me of you." Hiro raised her eyebrow. Tadashi shifted and looked at Hiro, "You used to like places with beautiful view since you were a baby. At that time, I wondered if you would like to enjoy this view with me. When I got this house, I was 25, already had a job and money, I decided to do some renovation. To make this house more liveable and cozy. And of course, I cleaned and tidied up this garden, too. While doing all that, I always thought about inviting you here. Honey was thrilled when I mentioned about that. She even squealed happily, saying you would be happy with this place."

Tadashi gave her a sad look, "But that made me sad. With all the things I had done to you, I doubted you would want to come to see me. Furthermore, enjoying this view with me. She told me, to never lose hope. That one day, we can be siblings again. So, I kept hoping that would come true."

At this, Hiro averted her eyes away, looking down at her feet. Maybe, it was time to listen to what he wanted to say. Gave him a chance to explain himself. And maybe, after listening to everything Tadashi wanted her to listen, she could think over whether Tadashi deserved another chance or not.

"Why changed? You always told me you hated me, blamed me for everything. And you made it very clear that you didn't want a sister like me? Why?"

It was very clear to her how the look he gave her was genuinely full of sadness. Tadashi sighed, "It was hard. I admit, it didn't bother me a single bit at first. But as time passed, I was starting to miss you. Always felt like something, rather someone, was missing. I didn't know why, because that time, I still thought that way. Thought that I hated you and blamed you for everything."

Closing his eyes, Tadashi paused for a second. "I told the old man about it. I knew he was a wise person. Even wiser than Raymond, Lisa's husband. The old man told me, it was because deep down, I never blamed nor hated you to begin with. My anger blinded my judgement and rationality. And because you were there, I lashed it out on you. Even though I was older than you, but I was still considered as young. That's why the anger and hatred stayed longer until I could start thinking clearly again. Trust me, I know it wasn't right of me to treat you that way, even if I realized it too late.

"I was 24 when I started feeling that way. And I was 25 when some sense finally knocked me up. Of course, it was all thanks to the advice of the wise old man. I was terrified. I thought about a lot of 'what ifs' that time. He assured me that as long as I'm being patient, everything will be fine someday. I believed him."

Hiro, who had been listening, asked quietly, "Then you decided to contact Aunt Cass?"

Tadashi nodded weakly, "Yeah. Let's just say, I wasn't brave enough to contact you all of sudden. I didn't think you would want to talk or meet me after all the bad things I'd done to you. So, I got most of the info I wanted to know about you from her. Though I'm pretty sure she didn't tell me about some things. I didn't push her to tell me things she didn't want me to know, and told her to contact me if you need my help. I'll try to help with anything."

"Can you imagine how shocked I was when almost two months ago she called me, telling me you've been sent to juvie, _'again'_ , and she needed to send you somewhere else far away until summer ends?" He chuckled. "Then she asked me if I would let you live with me until for a while until she got a place somewhere to send you. Of course, I wouldn't let that opportunity got slipped from my hands. So, I told her you can stay with me as long as you want."

Hiro didn't say anything. Instead, she fixed her gaze on the scenery ahead. Tadashi pursed his lips, then stared at the pond, "I'm sorry, Hiro. I really am. I promise you, I'll do anything until you can forgive me and trust me again. I'm not forcing you to forgive me right here and right now, but please, give me a chance to mend the mistakes I had done to you. To us. From there, I'll let you decide whether I deserve your forgiveness or not."

Even after hearing Tadashi's story, Hiro still didn't know what to feel about him. Touched, but just a tiny bit. He didn't force her to forgive him, either. That was a good thing, because if he had forced her, oh Tadashi would never be forgiven. Not even in the afterlife.

But, didn't Moru-nii asked her to give Tadashi a chance if he came to her? Perhaps, another chance wouldn't hurt. Just one last chance. And no more. Just one, and then she could decide.

"Okay."

Tadashi snapped his head and turned his eyes over her, "Okay?" He sounded in disbelief.

"Just one last chance. No more," Hiro said, firmly.

Joy filled Tadashi's heart. His eyes became glassy. He gave Hiro a wide happy smile, "Okay. Thank you, Hiro!"

Tadashi suddenly pulled Hiro into a hug. Hiro squeaked, surprised at his sudden act. Truthfully, Hiro didn't know what to do. So, she just let Tadashi hugged her. Until Tadashi pulled away.

His smile didn't leave his face.

"By the way," he said. "I've been wanting to introduce you to someone."

"Introduce me to someone?" Hiro frowned. She kinda hated this whole introduction thing. Based on her past experience, they never ended well. Well, usually.

"Don't worry, don't worry! Trust me. He never judges people. And, he's also really friendly," Tadashi said, trying to assure his sister.

Hiro narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "If you're trying to do something funny, and shady, I'll let you know. My fist is ready to punch you senseless. And I'll take back that last chance from you, then act like I never have a brother."

Hearing that, Tadashi gasped, "What? No! Well, it's not like you can punch me. I'm a black belt in karate, you know." He sounded annoying much to Hiro's patience.

"I literally slapped your face last night," Hiro pointed it out dangerously.

"….."

"….."

"Okay, noted."

"Good."

Tadashi stood on his feet and motioned her to follow him, "Come on. He's in my personal lab, right now. I'll introduce him to you there."

"I didn't know you have a personal lab here," Hiro said, eyebrow raised.

Tadashi hummed, "Well, I guess you have never really explored the house then."

Tadashi walked around the house with Hiro trailing him behind. True that while she explored the area around, she didn't take time to explore the house itself. No wonder she had no idea Tadashi had a personal lab there. After walking not long from the swing bench, she saw something that looked like a shack. Not that kind of old and rusty shack like what she saw in horror movies years ago. By the look at it, Tadashi probably had renovated it, too, along with the house.

When they finally reached the shack, Tadashi opened the wooden door and walked in. "Welcome back, Tadashi," someone said from inside the shack. "Hey, buddy!" Tadashi smiled as he replied. "I want to introduce you to my sister. Come on in, Hiro!"

Hiro raised her eyebrow in confusion. There was someone else living there and she didn't know? And Tadashi just told her now? Unbelievable! Hiro was ready to meet the person, until she walked in and saw who that was inside other than Tadashi.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!"

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Fastest update I've done in the last 2 years, I guess? I will probably go hiatus again after this. My new semester will begin real soon, and I need to pass all the classes in order to be able to do the internship in several months. So, yeah. I'm going to be REALLY BUSY until next year. I'll try to post one more chapter before that, or maybe update a chapter when I have free time around May or June.**

 **((I do wish I could update regularly. But, you know, real life happens..))**

 **Also, I just did minor editing for this chapter, so there might be some errors left. And guess who will make an appearance next chapter? I'm gonna leave some excitement around here.. lmao! XD**

 **Until next time~!**


End file.
